Feelings and Duty
by fanefane74
Summary: Version alternative de la fin de la saison 3 (débute à la fin de l'épisode 7...) Et si cette journée ne s'était pas terminée aussi tragiquement...qu'aurait-il pu se passer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Titus visa Clarke et appuya sur la détente. Par reflexe, celle-ci se baissa, évitant de justesse la première balle. Les autres fusèrent dans la pièce alors que Clarke tentait de se mettre à couvert. Elle essayait de raisonner l'homme qui, selon elle, avait perdu l'esprit. Comment pouvait-il penser que son plan allait fonctionner. Tuer Clarke et faire accuser Murphy…Lexa n'avalerait jamais ça !

La porte s'ouvrit subitement tout prêt de Clarke, alors que Titus pressait une nouvelle fois la gâchette de son automatique. Elle vit Lexa un instant avant, et se jeta sur elle sans réfléchir, la protégeant de la folie meurtrière du conseiller.

Clarke ne sentit pas la balle, mais entraina Lexa dans sa chute. Et les coups de feu s'arrêtèrent. Elle leva les yeux pour découvrir le regard apeuré du commandant des Grounders. La jeune blonde fit un rapide examen pour déterminer l'étendue de ses blessures.

« Ca vas, la balle n'a fait que m'effleurer. » Rassura-t-elle Lexa, qui déchirait déjà un morceau de drap pour lui bander le bras. La blessure était assez profonde, et nécessiterais tout de même des points et une surveillance constante pour qu'elle ne s'infecte pas. Néanmoins, elle s'en sortirait sans trop de mal.

Lexa fini rapidement le bandage avant de se lever, et de s'approcher de Titus qui se tenait sans bouger, l'arme toujours à la main. Il réalisait qu'il avait failli tuer son Heda bien aimée, et avait l'air terrorisé par cette éventualité. Lexa franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, un air féroce sur le visage.

Le premier coup fit tomber l'arme des mains de l'homme, le second le mis à terre durement. La jeune femme le releva d'une main, mais Titus se mis à genoux.

« Pardon Heda. Mon esprit s'est égaré, plus jamais je ne vous offenserais. »

Lexa retint un troisième coup. Puis le tira violemment pour le remettre sur ses pieds une seconde fois.

« A partir de maintenant, je te tiendrais comme personnellement responsable de tout ce qui peut arriver à Clarke. Chaque balle, chaque coup, chaque blessure qu'elle subira, tu la subiras également. » Elle sortit sa dague et lui taillada le bras à l'exact endroit où le bandage de Clarke se teintait de rouge.

« Ne…me…déçoit…plus jamais. » termina-t-elle avant de tourner les talons et revenir vers Clarke.

Celle-ci c'était levée pour aller libérer l'étranger qui se tenait dans le fauteuil de la chambre. Lexa ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'approchant de Clarke qui se battait, avec un bras pour défaire les liens. D'un geste, Lexa coupa les entraves de Murphy, et lança un regard interrogateur à Clarke.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. » rétorqua la jeune blonde.

« Clarke tu saignes, allons voir mon guérisseur. Il jettera aussi un œil à ton ami, il n'a pas l'air en forme.» dit Lexa en passant son bras autour de la taille de Clarke.

La douleur la lançait, et elle ne pouvait pas bouger son bras, mais sentir Lexa proche d'elle lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se laissa soutenir, et jeta un œil à Titus en sortant. Il se tenait dans la pièce, à genoux, la tête baissée, une main pressée sur sa blessure, soumis. Elle savait qu'il ne représentait plus une menace pour elle. Elle fit signe à Murphy de la suivre, celui-ci avait manqué quelques épisodes, ils avaient des choses à se raconter. Mais ils devaient d'abord se faire examiner.

« Octavia ! » se souvint brutalement Clarke, en arrivant dans la pièce où Lexa avait l'habitude de se faire soigner.

« Je m'en occupe. » annonça Lexa. Et elle sortit parler avec un garde pendant une minute. Clarke se retrouva face à face avec Murphy qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, ne sachant pas trop comment intégrer les informations qu'il découvrait.

Elle lui sourit, étrangement contente de le revoir. Leur relation n'avait pas toujours été au beau fixe, mais depuis leur arrivée sur terre, ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup changé. Celui-ci pris son sourire comme un encouragement, et brisa le silence.

« Alors…tu te jettes devant les balles pour sauver des grounders maintenant ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changés depuis ton départ Murphy. Je serais ravie de t'affranchir lors de notre voyage de retour à Arkadia. J'ai hâte d'entendre ton histoire également. »

Murphy fronça les sourcils. « Arkadia ? Je ne veux pas y retourner. »

« Moi non plus. Mais actuellement, nous n'avons pas le choix. Lexa a lancé un ordre de mise à mort pour tous les Skaikru pris en dehors de la zone franche autour d'Arkadia. Il prend effet à l'aube. » Expliqua Clarke.

« Lexa ? »

« Le commandant des grounders, elle a formé une coalition regroupant 12 clans. Tu l'as rencontré un peu plus tôt. »

« Tu as sauvé leur big boss, alors qu'elle veut tous nous tuer ? » Demanda Murphy de plus en plus déconcerté par ce qu'il entendait. Clarke pris une profonde inspiration. Elle ne pourrait pas expliquer ces derniers mois en quelques minutes, alors elle reporta la discussion.

« C'est compliqué. Je t'expliquerais tout promis. Mais s'il te plait, viens avec nous, ne lutte pas, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, et je ne veux pas qu'ils te tuent. »

« Ah…c'est nouveau. » ironisa-t-il.

A cet instant, Lexa entra de nouveau, suivie de son médecin. Il examina rapidement Clarke, mais le saignement était sous contrôle, et Abby aurait le matériel pour la recoudre correctement. Le voyage ne posera pas de problème. Murphy avait de multiples coupures et coups, mais rien d'alarmant. Un peu de repos, et il serait sur pied dans quelques jours.

« Alors nous partons. » Annonça Lexa au médecin une fois que celui-ci eu fini son travail.

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa « Nous ? »

« J'ai fait retenir Octavia. Vous n'atteindrez jamais Arkadia avant l'aube. Vous serez en sécurité à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que vous soyez en sécurité avec les vôtres. »

Clarke était ravie de profiter encore un peu de la présence de la jeune brune, même si elle savait qu'il serait encore plus difficile de lui dire au revoir une fois là-bas, surtout après aujourd'hui. Elle appréhendait également l'accueil qu'elle recevrait là-bas. Ses relations n'étaient pas au beau fixe avec Bellamy, et elle n'avait toujours pas revu Jasper depuis Mont Weather. Sans compter que certains de ses amis avait voté et soutenait Pike dans sa folie meurtrière. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait tout de même compter sur sa mère et Kane.

« Allons-y alors. » Dit-elle avant de sortir rejoindre Octavia.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Ils voyagèrent toute la nuit, Octavia, Indra, Murphy, Clarke, Lexa et une dizaine de gardes de Lexa.

Octavia n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur la présence du commandant mais Clarke pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas ravie. La présence d'Indra l'avait elle-même un peu surprise. Sa blessure à l'épaule l'avait fait sombrer dans la dépression, et ni Lexa, ni Clarke n'avait eu le temps de s'occuper de la fière guerrière. La jeune blonde était plutôt contente de l'influence qu'avait Octavia sur le morale du général.

D'ailleurs, c'était en quelque sorte devenu sa spécialité, son enfance l'avait rendue forte, c'était une vrai battante. Elle ne supportait pas que les gens renoncent, et grâce à son franc parler, elle faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en chacun, et les faisaient se surpasser. Elle leur avait souvent insufflé l'espoir qui leur faisait défaut. C'était aussi une amie fidèle, et Clarke savait que malgré les mots durs qu'elle avait eu envers elle, c'était sans doute la seule qui la comprenait vraiment. Elles étaient toute les deux autant Grounders que Skaikru à présent, et devraient se battre pour créer et maintenir le lien fragile qui se construisaient entre les deux peuples. Perdue dans ses pensées, Clarke ne vit pas l'aube se lever, ils n'étaient plus très loin maintenant.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du chemin de terre qui débouchait sur une clairière. Celle-ci faisait partie de la frontière du blocus. Murphy mit pied à terre et s'avança dans la clairière, ne se retournant qu'une fois au milieu, attendant les filles. Octavia échangea une poignée de main avec Indra, et jeta un regard noir à Lexa qui lui adressa un air complètement neutre comme à son habitude. Clarke avait mis pied à terre également, et Lexa vint placer sa monture à côté de la sienne, leur offrant un peu d'intimité avant de glisser de son cheval.

La tension de la veille revint, et Clarke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Lexa secoua légèrement la tête, lui donnant la force de les ravaler. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, et lutta contre l'envie de prendre la guerrière dans ses bras. Elle voulait plus que tout au monde sentir sa chaleur, enfouir son visage dans sa chevelure, l'embrasser et rester là, pour toujours…Lexa leva sa main et arrangea une mèche de cheveu blond derrière l'oreille.

« Nous nous reverrons. » dit-elle simplement avant de se retourner et sauter sur sa monture. Avec un signe, tous les Grounders s'en allèrent, les laissant tous les trois dans la clairière.

 **xxx**

« Je ne l'aime pas… » Dit Octavia, brisant le silence dans lequel ils avaient commencé à marcher. Sentant venir la discussion de filles, Murphy accéléra le pas pour prendre un peu d'avance.

« Oh vraiment ? Je pensais que tu faisais cette tête parce que tu étais jalouse de moi ? » Ironisa Clarke.

Octavia leva les yeux au ciel. Et laissa un léger sourire éclairer son visage.

« Okay, je suis peut-être un peu dure avec elle. Mais je n'ai pas confiance en elle. » Argumenta Octavia.

« As-tu seulement confiance en moi ? » demanda Clarke

« J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi… Même quand je ne le montrais pas. »

Cet aveu étonna Clarke, elle pensait qu'Octavia plus que quiconque avait des raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance. D'abord le missile à TonDc, puis la trahison de Lexa, à qui Clarke avait fait confiance. Son départ d'Arkadia après Mont Weather, sa relation avec Lexa…

« Alors crois-moi, Lexa a pris la bonne décision. » termina-t-elle quand elles aperçurent le mur d'enceinte d'Arkadia. Une main sur son bras l'arrêta.

« Tu l'aimes. Tu sais qu'il y a peu de chance que ça se termine bien pour vous deux ? »

Les larmes refirent surface et cette fois ci, rien ne les fit s'arrêter. Elles roulèrent sur les joues de Clarke alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Le plus dur l'attendait encore. Elle ne pouvait pas craquer maintenant. Elle sentit des bras l'entourer, et se laissa aller un moment dans l'étreinte amicale que lui offrait Octavia.

Des bruits de pas et le cri indigné de Murphy, qui se faisait malmener par les gardes d'Arkadia venus à leur rencontre, les firent se reculer toutes deux. Octavia passa rapidement sa manche sur les joues de Clarke, et les deux amies échangèrent un regard. A partir de maintenant, elles devraient être fortes, et lutter pour atteindre leur but. Elles levèrent les bras et allèrent à la rencontre des gardes, qui avaient déjà menotté le pauvre Murphy.

Leur entrée au camp ne fut pas discrète, le camp entier était réveillé et terminait de prendre son petit déjeuner. Clarke entendit quelqu'un crier son nom, et sa mère fut à ses coté un millième de seconde après. Les gardes tentèrent bien de la faire reculer, mais le regard qu'elle leur jeta et le bandage trempé de sang sur le bras de sa fille les en dissuadèrent.

« Tu es blessée, je dois t'examiner. Emmener là à l'infirmerie. Et John Murphy aussi. Octavia, ça vas ?»

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre, la voix imposante de Pike se fit entendre.

« Mettez ces traîtres en cellule avec les autres. »

Clarke s'arrêta et lui fit face. « Le commandant a un message pour vous. »

« Peu importe. » Rétorqua-t-il en se retournant pour partir.

« Alors les prochains morts le seront par ta faute Chancelier ! » cracha Clarke de dégout.

Pike s'arrêta et revint vers la jeune fille.

« Parle traitresse ! » gronda-t-il furieux d'avoir loupé sa sortie.

Clarke pris une profonde inspiration, et parla aussi fort qu'elle pouvait, afin que le maximum entendent.

« Les armées des 12 clans nous encerclent en ce moment, ta folie les a forcé à nous contenir. Tout membre du Skaikru pris en dehors de la zone franche sera tué à vue. Le blocus sera effectif jusqu'à ce que la politique d'Arkadia change drastiquement. Ils ne nous laisseront pas tuer des innocents pour s'emparer de leurs terres. »

Pike devint rouge de colère, puis se calma, digérant l'information. Il leva la main devant les réactions de ses concitoyens.

« Nous sommes les plus forts, nous les vaincrons. Emmenez-les en cellules.»

Abby lui barra la route.

« Si je ne soigne pas Clarke rapidement, sa blessure risque de s'aggraver. » dit-elle en fixant sur lui un regard inflexible.

« Tu la soigneras en cellule. » répondit-il.

« Je ne peux pas m'enfuir Pike, » Dit Clarke « Grâce à toi, aucun de nous n'a plus d'autre endroit où aller. Le commandant nous a offert la terre, une place parmi ses habitants, un futur. Tu as craché dessus, et nous voilà enfermés sur l'Arche à nouveau, condamné à mort si nous osons mettre le pied dehors. En quoi est-ce mieux que ce que nous avions ? C'est pour ça que vous avez tout risqué pour rentrer sur terre ? »

Elle se tourna alors vers la foule qui s'était rassemblée. « Vous rêviez de la terre, nous y voilà. C'est ça votre rêve ? Prendre ce qui n'est pas à vous par la force ? Rejeter ceux qui sont différent de vous ? Vous les traitez de monstres, mais les Grounders ont prouvés qu'ils étaient capables de changer, pour le meilleur. Ce n'est pas facile, mais ils essayent. Et vous ? Si vous laissez Pike au pouvoir, Arkadia sera notre tombeau ! »

Elle vit le coup arriver, trop tard. Elle s'effondra.

Bellamy, hors de lui, avait fait taire Clarke, violemment. L'émeute qui suivit, il ne l'avait pas prévu. Abby se précipita vers sa fille. Miller s'interposa et frappa Bellamy assez fort pour le sonner. Les partisans de Pike et ceux de Kane s'affrontèrent à mains nues, Harper aida Abby à porter Clarke loin de l'empoignade qui s'étendait. Bryan, le petit ami de Miller tenta de retenir celui-ci de frapper de nouveau Bellamy, qui se jeta sur Miller à son tour.

Une rafale d'arme automatique retentit. Et tous stoppèrent rapidement de se battre. Pike se tenait sur une jeep, arme à la main.

« Retournez à vos postes. Les prisonniers, en cellules. Je ne me répéterais pas. »

Certains hésitèrent encore un instant, ne sachant pas si c'était le moment de renverser la situation dans laquelle Pike les avaient fourrés malgré eux. Mais Kane leur fit signe de ne pas insister, et le calme revint dans le camp.

Bellamy croisa furtivement le regard de sa sœur qu'on accompagnait en cellule. L'animosité qu'il y trouva le sonna encore plus fort que le poing de Miller.

« Tu oublies vite d'où tu viens… » Fut le seul commentaire de celui-ci avant qu'il s'éloigne de Bellamy, dégouté.

Le jeune homme se retrouva seul, entravé par ses émotions. Il avait besoin de crier, ou de frapper quelqu'un. Probablement les deux mêmes. Clarke…il n'avait pas supporté son petit speech, il n'avait pas supporté sa trahison, il l'avait frappé. Même au début, quand ils avaient une vision différente de leur rôle sur terre, il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle. Elle lui avait pourtant mis des bâtons dans les roues. Il regarda sa main et ferma le poing. Il s'éloigna alors du centre du camp pour s'isoler.

 **xxx**

Clarke se réveilla sur un très mauvais matelas. Comparé à son lit à Polis, elle aurait eu meilleur temps de dormir par terre. Lincoln fut à ses côtés en un instant. Elle fut rassurée de croiser un visage amical. Puis Octavia apparut dans son champs de vision de l'autre côté. Elle tenta de se lever, mais tout tournait autour d'elle.

« Doucement princesse. » dit Octavia en posant une main sur son épaule. « Ta mère ta droguée un peu, elle a suturé ta plaie, et le coup que tu as reçu t'as mis dans les vapes. »

« Dis-moi que j'ai hallucinée, ce n'était pas Bellamy ? »

Le regard fuyant de son amie lui apprirent ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Clarke soupira.

« Okay, je suppose qu'on est à égalité alors… » Elle faisait allusion à son évasion juste après le massacre de l'armée de Lexa. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'en voulait pas plus que ça au garçon, ils n'étaient clairement plus dans le même camp, et chacun avait de quoi blâmer l'autre. Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle l'avait mérité, mais elle pouvait comprendre sa réaction.

Octavia la regarda comme si elle avait disjoncté, mais Clarke ne pouvait pas prendre trop à cœur tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, sinon son cœur allait exploser. Elle décida de laisser passer, après tout, il y avait bien plus grave à s'occuper. Mais Octavia avait l'air complètement abasourdie par le comportement de son frère.

« ll t'a frappé Clarke ! » insista-t-elle.

« Oui bon, on a d'autres chats à fouetter tu ne crois pas ? »

« On l'a perdu…je pensais qu'en lui parlant, on réussirait à le réveiller, mais je crois que cette fois, il est allé trop loin… »

Clarke s'agenouilla devant la jeune brune, et lui prit le visage entre les mains. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle la força à la regarder.

« Octavia, nous devons nous débarrasser de Pike, Lexa lèvera le blocus, le Skaikru sera enfin le treizième clan, je repartirais à Polis, tu partiras avec Lincoln où vous voulez, Arkadia prospèrera et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. OKAY ?»

Octavia fixa Clarke un instant, avant de se ressaisir. Elle sécha ses larmes et lâcha un commentaire sarcastique.

« Ça ne nous réussit pas de trainer ensemble…on dirait de vrais filles. »

Clarke sourit avant d'ajouter.

« Par contre, ne dit jamais à Lexa que Bellamy m'a frappé. »

Octavia ouvrit de grand yeux devant l'allusion et surprit le regard interrogateur de Lincoln. Elle lui sourit et vint se blottir dans ses bras pour un moment.

Clarke, elle, se leva, elle avait mal partout, mais elle survivrait. Elle observa ses compagnons de cellules, des Grounders, malades pour la plupart, Octavia et Lincoln, Murphy. Elle décida qu'elle ne pourrait plus rien faire de productif aujourd'hui et retourna se reposer un maximum pour affronter la suite.

 **xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Trois jours plus tard, Clarke se sentait inutile…elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle était rentrée au lieu d'accepter la proposition de Lexa de rester avec elle a Polis…emprisonnée, elle n'était d'aucune aide aux rebelles (c'était comme ça que Pike appelait ceux qui n'était pas d'accord avec sa politique). Sa seule action avait été son discours lors de son arrivée, coupé court par Bellamy. Ceci dit, l'attaque de Bellamy contre sa personne en avait peut être fait réfléchir plus d'un, particulièrement parmi les rescapé des 100 qui suivaient maintenant Pike.

Ironiquement, les adolescents qui avaient été envoyés sur terre en éclaireur penchaient plutôt en faveur de Kane et de la paix avec les Grounders. Clarke comprenait ce que Pike avait pu ressentir en arrivant sur terre et en voyant son peuple se faire exterminer par Azgeda. Elle avait vécu exactement la même chose, à ceci près qu'ils n'étaient que des gosses sans défenses en arrivant il y a quelques mois. Mais ils avaient appris à connaitre ce monde, ce que Pike refusait de faire.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et deux gardes entrèrent accompagnés de Sinclair. Ils le jetèrent en prison avec les autres. Clarke se précipita à ses côtés, en même temps que Lincoln et Octavia.

« C'est pour ce soir. » leur chuchota-t-il.

Enfin, les choses s'accéléraient ! Clarke se prépara, elle n'avait pas les détails du plan, mais dans sa situation, elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider Kane à renverser la situation. Les Grounders maintiendraient le blocus jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent. Mais les réservent d'Arkadia s'amenuisaient dangereusement, leur rations avaient diminué de deux tiers en trois jours…elle n'imaginait pas Arkadia tenir deux semaines de plus.

Le soir vint, et enfin le signal de Sinclair. Lincoln prétendit l'attaquer pour que celui-ci ne révèle pas des informations capitales. Les gardes ouvrèrent la porte, et Bellamy se précipita au secours de Sinclair, suivi par deux autres gardes.

Lincoln se retourna en lançant un crochet qui projeta Bellamy contre le mur de la prison, les Grounders prisonniers se jetèrent aux côtés d'Octavia et Murphy dans la mêlé avec les gardes. Clarke n'était pas vraiment une super guerrière, et son bras était encore faible des suites de sa blessures. Elle resta donc légèrement en retrait. Elle saisit l'opportunité dès qu'elle se présenta. Les gardes, trop occupés à maintenir les prisonniers, semblaient l'avoir oublié, et elle se faufila hors de la cellule. Un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge lui bloqua le chemin. Elle chercha rapidement une arme et arracha son taser à un garde qui luttait contre Octavia. Elle frappa l'adversaire d'Octavia pour lui donner l'avantage, et se retourna face au jeune garde. Elle vit la peur de la douleur dans ses yeux, et s'en voulue un peu. Mais elle abattit l'arme sur l'épaule du jeune, qui s'effondra en se tortillant sur le sol.

Elle se retourna pour aider Octavia, mais celle-ci la poussa rudement en direction du couloir.

« Vas-y, tu ne peux rien faire ici ! » lui cria-t-elle.

Clarke mis une seconde à se décider, Octavia avait raison, elle ne servait à rien ici dans la bataille, ni en prison. Si le plan de Kane échouait, elle devait être dehors. Elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs de l'arche.

 **xxx**

Et son plan échoua. Il avait arrêté la jeep quand Bellamy s'était dressé devant les roues. Clarke le trouvait impitoyable quand ils étaient sur l'arche, mais sur terre, Kane essayait toujours de préserver la vie. Ses amis avaient été maitrisés et Kane les avaient rejoint derrière les barreaux.

La jeune blonde avait trouvé refuge auprès de Miller et Harper, qui travaillait avec Kane. Ils la cachaient depuis quelques jours, et passaient ses messages quand elle avait besoin. Elle tentait avec l'aide de ses amis, de trouver une solution pour destituer Pike et remettre Kane au pouvoir. Mais Pike avait été élu, et cela changeait tout. A l'annonce de la condamnation de Kane, ils se dirent qu'ils n'avaient vraiment plus beaucoup de temps.

Elle avait cherché de l'aide auprès de ses amis, Raven planait tellement haut, qu'elle n'avait même pas eu à s'inquiéter de savoir si elle la dénoncerait. Elle évita Jasper, d'après ce qu'elle savait, la mort de Maya l'avait affecté au plus haut point, et elle pensait qu'il n'était pas encore temps pour eux de se revoir. Il restait Bellamy et Monty. Elle avait déjà essayé avec Bellamy, cela avait été un échec cuisant. Le jeune homme était persuadé de faire ce qui était le mieux pour son peuple, et il était blessé du comportement que Clarke avait eu avec lui.

Elle se décida donc d'approcher Monty, le garçon était raisonnable, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il prenne part aux actions de Pike, mais elle espérait qu'il faisait ça un peu par obligation et parce qu'il ne se voyait pas aller contre le Chancelier et sa mère. Elle organisa donc la rencontre avec l'aide de Miller. Celui-ci avait prétexté un problème avec un générateur pour attirer Monty dans une pièce à l'écart. Ils marchaient tous deux dans le couloir quand Monty brisa le silence.

« Je sais que tu étais avec Kane. » dit-il

Devant l'air interrogateur de Miller, il continua.

« Bellamy, Bryan et moi. Nous écoutions vos communications. C'est comme ça qu'on a su ce que Kane mijotais. »

Miller devint blanc, le sentiment de trahison s'infiltrant partout dans son corps.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas. On a rien a dit à Pike. On ne dira rien. Mais vous feriez mieux de vous tenir en dehors des ennuis dorénavant. »

Miller lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant une porte.

« Tu sais que j'étais avec Kane, bien. Moi je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais avec Pike. »

Monty baissa les yeux devant le regard accusateur de son ami.

« Rappel toi d'où tu viens. » acheva Miller en ouvrant la porte et en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

Monty s'exécuta et sursauta légèrement quand la porte se referma sur lui, le laissant seul dans la petite pièce mal éclairée. Il aperçut un mouvement et se retourna précipitamment.

« Clarke ! » cria-t-il presque.

« Plus bas ! » Intima Clarke, « tu veux vraiment ma mort ? »

« Pardon…qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu étais retournée chez les Grounders ? »

« Je ne peux pas. Merci à Pike. Merci à Bellamy. Merci à toi. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils à l'accusation et se tendit.

« Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Ton aide. Pike ne peux pas rester au pouvoir, ou nous allons tous mourir, par la lame des Grounders, ou de faim. »

« Oui, merci à ta copine. »

A l'évocation de Lexa, Clarke tressaillit. Elle sentit la colère sourde en elle.

« Lexa a été plus que clémente envers le Skaikru, et qu'a-t-elle eu en échange ? La mort de son peuple. La menace d'une guerre que Pike tient tant à lui déclarer. Fait un pas en arrière et regarde l'image dans son ensemble. Oui ils nous ont attaqué les premiers, mais nous aurions fait exactement la même chose dans leur situation. Nous avons réussi à créer un lien avec ce peuple, ils nous ont offert de vivre en paix à leur côté. Mais Pike préfère voler leur terre au prix de la mort d'innocents pour prouver son indépendance ? Comment peux-tu considérer cela comme bien ? »

« ILS ONT TUE MON PERE ! » cria Monty rageur.

« Et ils ont tués bien d'autres père, mère, enfant, amis, amant…comme nous l'avons fait. N'est-il pas temps d'arrêter cette tuerie ? Lexa a fait un pas vers nous, c'est notre choix à présent. Nous devons briser le cercle de la violence. Pike refuse de voir ça, et si nous ne faisons pas un pas vers eux maintenant, ils nous tuerons, et nos armes ne seront pas suffisantes contre eux, crois-moi. »

Devant le silence du jeune homme, Clarke retint sa respiration, le regard de Monty était dur mais elle pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans son esprit intelligent.

« Okay…il est allé trop loin en condamnant Kane de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Clarke relâcha son inspiration.

« Il nous faut les codes pour rentrer dans son bureau.»

« Que veux-tu y faire ? »

« Le tuer Monty. Nous n'avons plus d'autre choix. Mais d'abord, allons rendre visite à quelqu'un.»

 **xxx**

Il sentit une présence auprès de lui en se réveillant, ou la présence l'avait réveillé, il ne saurait pas le dire. Pas de sensation de danger néanmoins, il cligna deux fois des yeux pour identifier son visiteur nocturne.

« Clarke.» dit Bellamy d'un ton calme, malgré la dague que tenait la jeune femme pour empêcher toute action héroïque de sa part. « Et Monty…je ne pensais pas qu'elle t'aurait aussi facilement. »

Monty s'avança légèrement dans le clair de lune qui filtrait et qui composait la seule lumière de la pièce.

« Même toi tu sais qu'au fond, c'est elle qui a raison. Même si c'est difficile de l'admettre. » Expliqua-t-il à son ami.

Bellamy se renfrogna.

« Alors quoi ? C'est quoi votre plan ? »

« Tuer Pike. Avec lui hors de l'équation, il y a une chance que la situation s'améliore pour nous, j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Pas d'autres alternatives. » Dit Clarke d'une voix égale.

Bellamy restait silencieux, des émotions contradictoires luttant en lui. Il ne voulait pas de la mort de Kane, mais Pike l'avait condamné. Il ne voulait pas de la mort de Pike non plus, mais la situation était maintenant trop imbriquée et ce serait l'un ou l'autre. Bellamy devait choisir, et il ne savait plus où placer sa loyauté. Il fut un temps où il aurait suivi Clarke en enfer. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait en plongeant au cœur de la montagne, et en lui offrant son support pour abaisser le levier qui devait tuer un peuple entier. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus sure que la jeune fille se battait toujours pour le bien de son peuple. Elle était devenue bien trop proche de certains Grounders, comme sa sœur d'ailleurs.

« Bellamy, » commença Clarke.

Il leva une main pour l'arrêter

« Non, je ne te laisserais pas faire. »

« Bellamy, je ne suis pas venue pour te demander ton aide. Je suis venue m'assurer que tu ne nous gêneras pas. » Termina la jeune blonde en sortant des liens pour l'attacher.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça Clarke ? La vraie raison ? »

Clarke terminait d'attacher le garçon à son lit et s'accroupie pour que leur yeux se rencontrent.

« Nous sommes revenus sur terre pour avoir un futur. Nous nous sommes battus pour survivre ici. Aujourd'hui je suis fatiguée de me battre, alors si on m'offre une autre solution, je prends. »

« Tu fais ça pour elle n'est-ce pas ? Pour le commandant ? » Cracha Bellamy, la jalousie le prenant de cours.

Clarke le regarda étonnée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami joue cette carte.

« Je fais ça pour mon peuple, pour ma famille, pour mes amis. Lexa, c'est un bonus. Et oui, certains d'entre nous rêve d'une vie en dehors de ces murs, au-delà des frontières que Pike tiens à nous imposer. Réveille-toi Bellamy, Octavia est en prison ! En prison ! Encore ! Quand est ce qu'elle aura une chance de vivre vraiment ? »

Clarke se leva alors, elle n'avait plus rien à ajouter, et une mission à terminer.

« Vivre ? Parmi les Grounders ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ? » Lui lança Bellamy avant qu'elle ne referme la porte. Elle lui jeta un regard triste, il ne comprenait vraiment rien…

« C'est nous les Grounders… » Lâcha-t-elle avant de disparaitre dans l'ombre.

 **xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Clarke entendit les cris au loin alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, droit sur la frontière que les Grounders avaient instauré pour le blocus. Elle la franchit sans s'arrêter, sans regarder en arrière, qui sait ce qui l'attendait si elle se faisait attraper par les gardes d'Arkadia… La dague était clairement la sienne, de manufacture Grounders, elle était revenue avec, avant de se retrouver en prison. C'était un cadeau de Lexa, mais elle l'avait laissé planté dans la poitrine de l'homme qu'elle venait d'assassiner de sang-froid.

Les choses qu'elle avait dû faire, pour le bien de son peuple, pour ce qu'elle croyait être juste. Quand elle pensait être arrivée au bout de l'horreur, quelque chose arrivait de nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais pensé être une meurtrière, et pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle était maintenant. Mais à l'instant présent, elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la culpabilité, la colère qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme, et toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce choix l'avait masqué. Elle savait qu'elle perdait pied, et qu'elle perdait ce qu'elle était au profit de ce leader impitoyable qu'elle devenait, et se demanda brièvement qu'elle était l'influence de Lexa là-dedans.

A la pensée du commandant, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Allait-elle pouvoir la revoir, ou les guerriers de Lexa l'abattraient-ils froidement car elle avait franchi la frontière ? Mourir là-bas, ou mourir ici, elle s'était résignée avant d'enfoncer la lame dans le cœur de Pike.

Des cris de nouveau, mais du mauvais côté de la barrière cette fois. Les Grounders l'avaient trouvé.

« Ai Klark kom Skaikru ! » cria-t-elle dans l'espoir de les arrêter avant que les lances ne fusent, « Ai WanHeda ! »

Deux lances passèrent alors qu'elle se jetait à terre en signe de reddition, il était inutile de fuir, et s'ils la capturaient, les guerriers l'emmèneraient directement là où elle voulait, auprès de Lexa. Un grand balafré s'approcha, et dit quelque chose que Clarke ne comprit pas. Puis il leva sa lance avant de l'abattre droit sur sa tête.

Elle ne l'atteignit jamais, bloquée par une épée au dernier moment. Le balafré se retrouva éjecté au pied d'un arbre par un puissant coup de pied. Deux autres guerriers s'arrêtèrent, n'osant plus faire un pas vers Clarke. Celle-ci ne pouvait voir que le dos de son sauveur, et sous le choc ne le reconnu pas immédiatement.

« Heda ne sera pas contente si vous tuez celle-ci. » dit-il.

« Heda a dit TOUS les Skaikru. » répliqua un guerrier.

« Je m'en occupe. » dit simplement Roan en se tournant vers Clarke et lui tendit la main pour la relever.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente de voir un membre d'Azgeda, et malgré leur passé tumultueux, elle avait appris à respecter Roan. Elle se dit qu'en apprenant à le connaitre, elle pourrait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle l'aimait bien. Pour l'instant, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais à l'instar d'un certain commandant, ce ne fut pas les remerciements qui franchir les lèvres de Clarke.

« Je dois voir Lexa. » dit-elle pressement.

« Tu m'étonnes… » Commenta Roan, sarcastique. « De rien, au fait. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, se demandant un bref instant à quoi il faisait allusion.

« Okay, merci. On y va ? » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Après vous princesse…Wanheda… »

Clarke partit dans la direction que lui indiquait l'homme. Il leva les yeux au ciel et lui emboita le pas.

 **xxx**

La vue de Wanheda dans le camp Grounders créa une rumeur qui enfla. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la tente de commandement où Lexa était, entourée de ses généraux. Tous levèrent les yeux, et quand ils aperçurent Clarke, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler. Lexa la fixait, le regard dur, visiblement en colère. Clarke soutint son regard sans sourciller, le visage fermé.

« Sortez tous. » lança la guerrière à ses sujets.

Elle jeta un regard noir à Indra qui faisait mine de rester, et quand elles furent enfin seule, Lexa s'approcha à grand pas de Clarke, l'air toujours en colère. Sans s'arrêter elle posa ses deux mains sur le visage de la jeune blonde avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Clarke fut prise au dépourvu un instant, mais elle retourna rapidement le baiser, avant que Lexa n'y mette un terme, et n'appuie son front contre celui de Clarke, ses mains ayant glissées sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. » dit Clarke en offrant un sourire chaleureux à Lexa.

« Tu veux vraiment me forcer à te tuer… » Soupira Lexa, qui ne souriait pas du tout. Elle secoua la tête et recula de deux pas, lui tournant à demi le dos.

« Je n'avais pas le choix Lexa, si les hommes de Pike m'arrêtaient, ils m'auraient condamné aussi.»

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Clarke pris une profonde inspiration avant de tout raconter au commandant.

« Les choses ne se sont pas passées très bien là-dedans, j'ai passé des jours en prison, Kane était à bout de ressources, il a tout essayé, même de vous livrer Pike. Mais Bellamy n'a fait que lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire le comportement de mes amis…après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux, ils n'ont même pas voulu m'écouter…Bref, j'ai eu une opportunité, je l'ai saisie. »

Lexa avança dangereusement vers Clarke,

« QUE veux-tu dire ? Insista-t-elle.

« Pike est mort. Je l'ai tué. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa entre elles. Lexa la regardait l'air perplexe, digérant l'information. Clarke continua.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, mais je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner parmi eux. Pas après ça. »

« Tu en as fait un martyr Clarke, ce choix n'était pas très avisé. »

Le regard de Clarke s'assombrit, elle ne pensait pas que, de toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, ce soit Lexa qui lui dise qu'elle n'avait pas bien fait. Elle avait besoin plus que tout autre, que Lexa comprenne son geste.

« Il était hors de contrôle, laissant Arkadia mourir de faim, refusant de céder sur quoi que ce soit. Il a condamné Kane à mort, emprisonné la moitié de mes amis » expliqua Clarke, sentant ses émotions reprendre le dessus.

« Kane est ? » demanda Lexa, visiblement inquiète.

« Non, l'exécution n'a pas eu lieu. Lexa tu dois comprendre que ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour libérer mon peuple. Encore une fois.»

Lexa fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clarke réagissait comme ça. Puis soudain, elle comprit que la jeune fille avait besoin d'elle, de son soutien et que contrairement à Lexa, assassiner quelqu'un n'avait pas été une décision facile à prendre pour elle. Elle haussa les épaules et continua sur un ton plus doux.

« Tu as raison, c'était sans doute la seule solution Clarke, je ne vois les choses que d'un point de vue extérieure. Tu étais mieux placée que moi pour juger de la situation. Espérons que ton peuple choisira mieux son prochain leader.»

Lexa resta silencieuse un moment, visiblement quelque chose l'ennuyait profondément. Alors Clarke rompit le silence, agacée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. »

Lexa la fixa droit dans les yeux. Et lâcha le morceau.

« Selon mes ordres, tu dois mourir. »

Clarke écarquilla les yeux, « Pardon ? » fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à bafouiller.

« L'ordre de tuer Clarke, tu fais partie du Skaikru, les choses ne sont pas encore réglées. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Lexa réfléchit un peu, vous attendiez que la situation change à Arkadia pour défaire le blocus, je viens t'apprendre qu'elle a changé, comment voulait tu le savoir sans que personne ne vienne à votre rencontre ? »

Lexa parut surprise, puis pensa de nouveau en silence un instant. Elle parut soudainement embêtée, et Clarke se dit qu'elle avait l'air vraiment très mignonne quand elle était gênée.

« Je peux justifier ça devant mon peuple. » marmonna la guerrière, se sentant un peu stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Ses sentiments pour Clarke obscurcissaient clairement son jugement, mais pas toujours dans le bon sens pour Clarke. En ne voulant pas faire passer ses sentiments avant son devoir, Lexa avait parfois des réactions exagérées, sacrifiant Clarke quand cela n'était pas forcément nécessaire. Elle se promit d'y réfléchir un peu plus tard, ils avaient d'autres préoccupations pour l'instant. Les deux jeunes femmes se détendirent un peu, et Clarke s'avança vers Lexa et lui pris doucement la main.

« Tu m'as manqué. » dit-elle en souriant de nouveau.

Lexa se recula d'un pas, l'air toujours aussi sérieux.

« Notre travail n'est pas encore terminé Clarke. Gardes ! Emmener Wanheda dans ma tente, postez deux gardes, elle ne sort pas, et personne ne rentre. »

Elle se retourna alors vers Clarke.

« Tu es prisonnière tant que la situation d'Arkadia n'est pas plus claire. Pour ta propre protection. Si leur politique ne change pas…tu as joué ta dernière carte Clarke. »

Lexa était retournée en mode commandant, Clarke avait appris à repérer le changement d'attitude de la jeune femme et ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Je sais, ce n'est pas la première fois. Je dois avoir foi en mon peuple. » Et elle sortit avec les gardes.

 **Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

 **NA: Salut à tous, merci à tous les followers, merci pour les reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant.**

 **xxx**

Trois jours, trois jours que Clarke attendait dans la tente du commandant, sans voir personne. Même Lexa ne s'était pas montrée, et Clarke n'avais rien pu tirer des gardes qui lui apportait à manger. Si elle n'était pas aussi occupée à retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle aurait pu être jalouse en se demandant où Lexa pouvait bien passer ses nuits.

En attendant, elle s'en était prise à l'homme qui montait la garde devant la tente le premier matin, lui demandant à voir Lexa, de façon très agressive. Il lui avait simplement conseillé de profiter du confort dont elle jouissait tant qu'elle le pouvait.

« Tu es au chaud, tu as un lit confortable, de la nourriture. Tu devrais profiter de ce que tu as, et arrêter de causer des problèmes à notre Heda. »

Il ne l'avait pas dit méchamment, mais Clarke réalisa que son comportement pouvait porter préjudice à Lexa. Elle devrait lui faire confiance sur ce coup là. A Lexa, à son peuple…elle n'avait décidemment que peu de maîtrise sur son avenir en ce moment…

Malgré le confort relatif de la tente de Lexa, elle ne dormit que très peu, toujours réveillé par ses cauchemars. La nourriture ne passait pas non plus, tant son estomac était noué par le stress. Elle passa le plus clair de son temps à tourner en rond, mais réussi tout de même à griffonner quelques dessins, lui procurant quelques moments de répits.

Le soir du troisième jour, Clarke commençait à être vraiment inquiète de n'avoir toujours pas vu Lexa, et s'apprêtait à retourner ennuyer le garde quand elle entendit une voix derrière la tenture qui servait de porte. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit immédiatement en entendant la voix du commandant lui fit prendre conscience de l'angoisse qui était montée doucement durant ces trois jours, elle ne s'était pas autorisée à le réaliser complétement, mais l'absence de Lexa l'avait terrifié.

La guerrière entra dans la pièce. Elle portait son armure, couverte de sang et de boue, et avait l'air de mauvaise humeur. Clarke remarqua des écorchures sur ses bras et scruta la jeune femme à la recherche de blessures plus grave. Ce faisant elle s'approcha d'elle, et lui prit les mains pour les examiner. Lexa haussa les sourcils avant de comprendre que Clarke s'inquiétait de son état.

« Je vais bien, je ne suis pas blessée. » la rassura-t-elle.

« Où étais tu ? Tu t'es battue ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là dehors ? » Elle avait encore des dizaines de questions, mais quelque chose dans le regard de Lexa la fit s'arrêter. Elle avait l'air épuisée.

« J'ai faim. Laisse-moi me changer, j'ai demandé au garde de nous faire porter à diner. On parlera à ce moment-là. » Dit-elle d'un air las.

Trois jours d'attente, et elle la faisait encore attendre. Clarke sentit son impatience s'amplifier mais décida de laisser un peu de temps à Lexa, elle en avait visiblement besoin. Celle-ci se dirigea vers la malle qui était posée auprès du lit et s'agenouilla devant. Elle en sortit des vêtements et commença à détacher son armure qui tomba au sol avec un bruit mat. Clarke détourna le regard quand Lexa fit passer son haut taché par-dessus sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être distraite, et la vue du tatouage de Lexa lui remémora sa dernière journée à Polis. Elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps et essaya tant bien que mal de rester concentrer sur ses problèmes.

La main sur son épaule la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vivement pour trouver deux yeux verts qui la scrutaient.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda la jeune guerrière laissant transparaitre son inquiétude dans sa voix.

Clarke remarqua la tenue simple de Lexa, elle avait passé une tunique moulante sur des pantalons noirs qui épousait ses formes à merveilles.

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » demanda-t-elle tentant de masquer son désir.

Lexa sourit à demi, puis s'approcha de l'entrée de la tente. Elle souleva le rabat et laissa passer une jeune fille qui portait un plateau de victuailles. Celui-ci fut déposé sur une table basse, et Lexa se laissa tomber sur les coussins qui l'entouraient alors que la jeune servante sortait.

« Les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes Clarke. » Commença Lexa alors qu'elle rompait une miche de pain. Clarke s'approcha et s'installa en face du commandant. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

« Je suis allée au-delà de la frontière, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait à Arkadia. Nous avons vu les murs. Rien ne bougeait derrière. Et un de mes gardes a été grièvement blessé par un tir de sniper. Nous avons eu du mal à le ramener, et sa vie n'est pas encore sauvée. »

Clarke blanchit à l'évocation de l'attaque contre les Grounders, cela ne pouvait être que mauvais signe pour la suite. Lexa continua.

« Rien n'est joué Clarke, mais si dans trois jours nous n'avons pas de signe positif de la part d'Arkadia, nous les éradiquerons. »

Le silence s'ensuivit. Clarke était choquée par l'annonce de Lexa. Elle avait échoué, son peuple allait mourir, elle allait mourir. La main de la guerrière se posant sur la sienne la fit revenir au présent.

« Tu fais partie de mon peuple maintenant. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Je te protégerais. »

La promesse de Lexa ne lui apportait que peu de réconfort, son échec à protéger ceux qu'elle aime malgré tous les sacrifices lui donna la nausée.

« Tu devrais manger Clarke. » dit Lexa.

« Je ne peux rien avaler, désolée… » Murmura la jeune blonde.

Lexa poussa une assiette devant elle, et insista.

« Je meurs de faim, tu ne vas pas rester là à me regarder manger ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Clarke attrapa quelques fruits secs pour lui faire plaisir, et grignota le temps que Lexa se sustente. Quand celle-ci eu terminée, elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte et la jeune fille revint débarrasser le plateau. La guerrière revint vers Clarke qui n'avait pas bougé, et restait dans un état presque catatonique. Lexa était peinée de voir la jeune blonde dans cet état, elle pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait face à l'échec qui se profilait.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit la main pour la relever, et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Clarke. Trop proche, se dit Lexa, qui tentait depuis ces derniers jours de ne pas succomber à la tentation, faisant passer son devoir avant tout.

Clarke se retrouva sur ses pieds, son corps presque collé à celui de la guerrière. Elle s'attendait à ce que celle-ci la salue de quelques manières que ce soit, et s'éclipse de sa tente, laissant Clarke à ses pensées, et à ses insomnies. Mais celle-ci l'entraina à sa suite vers le lit. Clarke connaissait bien ce lit, elle l'avait investi ces derniers jours, avait tenté de s'enfouir dans les fourrures, et dans l'odeur familière de Lexa, sans grand succès sur son sommeil. Lexa grimpa sur le matelas, entrainant Clarke à sa suite. Le cœur de la jeune blonde accéléra quand elle se retrouva allongée aux cotés de la guerrière.

Lexa tira une couverture sur leur deux corps et se rapprocha de Clarke pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux.

Clarke se détendit immédiatement à ce contact, et sentit la fatigue de ces derniers jours la rattraper. Elle s'endormit rapidement, malgré ses soucis, remerciant mentalement Lexa pour sa présence.

 **xxx**

Le soleil vint caresser le visage de Clarke et elle ouvrit un œil. Elle sentait le souffle régulier de Lexa sur sa nuque, et se blottit un peu plus sous les chaudes fourrures, profitant de cet instant de paix qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis la mort de son père. Elle eut une pensée pour lui, à quel point il aurait aimé être là avec eux. Un homme comme lui aurait peut-être fait la différence. En tout cas elle aimait à le croire. Il aurait aussi aimé Lexa, contrairement à sa mère qui se méfiait encore de la jeune leader Grounders. Et la pensée de sa mère la tira de son instant de bonheur. Elle se redressa sur le lit, réveillant Lexa qui se frotta les yeux comme une enfant. Clarke lui sourit affectueusement, et se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de la guerrière. Celle-ci fut prise un peu au dépourvue, mais retourna bientôt le baiser. Clarke se laissa entrainer de nouveau dans le lit, et se retrouva allongée de tout son long sur Lexa. Elles sursautèrent au coup sur le montant de la porte, échangeant un sourire amusé devant leur réaction. Lexa se leva prestement, et enfila une veste avant d'inviter le visiteur à rentrer.

Le garde entra et s'agenouilla pour saluer son leader, puis devant le geste de Lexa se releva et pris la parole.

« Heda, vous devriez venir, il se passe quelque chose à Arkadia. »

Lexa se retourna vers Clarke qui avait sauté du lit à la mention d'Arkadia, et enfilait ses chaussures et sa veste.

« J'arrive, prépare mon escorte. » dit-elle au garde avant de le congédier.

« Clarke, je pense que tu devrais rester là le temps que je tire ça au clair… » Commença Lexa, mais devant le regard noir que lui jeta la jeune blonde, elle sut que c'était peine perdu, et qu'a moins de l'emprisonner, rien ne la ferais rester en arrière.

« Ok, au moins j'aurais essayé. » soupira-t-elle en mettant ses bottes à son tour, Clarke attendant impatiemment devant l'entrée.

 **xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

 **Avertissement : Rated M.**

 **xxx**

Elles chevauchèrent une petite demi-heure avant de franchir la frontière du blocus, et trouvèrent des soldats Grounders tout le long de leur chemin, sécurisant le périmètre.

En arrivant à la lisière de la forêt, elles s'arrêtèrent. Le portail d'Arkadia était ouvert, un immense drapeau peint de l'emblème de Lexa flottait sur l'un des battants. Les jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard étonné, puis Lexa talonna sa monture et franchit le reste du chemin au petit galop, suivie par ses gardes. Elle entra dans Arkadia sans rencontrer de résistance, observant les Skaikru qui s'étaient rassemblés dans la cours intérieure. La foule formait un large couloir menant à Kane, qui s'avançait pour venir à sa rencontre.

Le commandant mit pied à terre, et attendit. Kane s'arrêta à deux mètres d'elle, et s'agenouilla, témoignant de sa loyauté aux Grounders, à la coalition et à Lexa. Celle-ci ne put empêcher un léger sourire de passer sur son visage. Elle était soulagée, heureuse de voir Kane vivant, et aux commandes de nouveau. Elle lui avait toujours fait confiance pour diriger le Skaikru, et faire partie de son peuple.

Elle tendit son avant-bras à l'homme agenouillé devant elle. « Kane kom Skaikru. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu as repris ta place parmi les tiens. »

Kane leva la tête et attrapa le bras de Lexa pour se relever. « Heda. » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à discuter. Le Skaikru est finalement prêt à redevenir le treizième clan. Mais nous devons des excuses à la coalition, et à vous. Pour commencer, nous vous livrons la dépouille du traître.» Il désigna de la main un brancard avec une silhouette humaine attaché sous un drap.

Lexa fronça les sourcils à la vue de l'homme que Clarke avait assassiné de sang-froid. Et fit signe à deux de ses hommes de s'en occuper. Ils marchèrent d'un pas résolus vers le brancard, et le soulevèrent avec respect avant de sortir du camp. Lexa s'attendait presque à un mouvement de foule vu la tension ambiante, mais il n'y eu pas un mot. Elle nota mentalement de remercier ses hommes pour leur comportement avec le défunt.

« J'espère que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que mes hommes s'installe le temps que nous mettions tout à plat ? » La question était pure politesse, elle aurait déployé ses hommes dans Arkadia quoi qu'il arrive, elle sentait que tout n'était pas encore sous contrôle ici.

« Bien sûr Heda. » répondit Kane.

« Faite venir votre conseil, nous partons au camp le temps de régler cette histoire. » Lexa ne souhaitait pas débattre en terrain miné, et elle voulait que Clarke soit en sécurité également. La jeune blonde n'était même pas descendue de cheval, laissant à Lexa toute la latitude dont elle avait besoin pour cette affaire, et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Et puis l'implication de Clarke dans le dénouement la mettait potentiellement en danger au sein d'Arkadia. Tant que Lexa n'aurait pas compris ce qui c'était passé les trois derniers jours, Clarke ne resterait pas avec le Skaikru.

« Clarke ! » Le cri fit se retourner les deux jeunes femmes en même temps. Elles découvrirent Abby, se frayant un passage dans la foule vers sa fille.

Clarke sauta alors de son cheval, et se précipita dans les bras de sa mère. Elles s'étreignirent un instant, mais Lexa remarqua un léger mouvement de foule, et fit signe à deux de ses guerriers de s'approcher de Clarke afin de la protéger.

« Maman, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda la jeune blonde, incapable de contenir sa curiosité plus longtemps.

Abby la fixa et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Elle fut interrompu pas un cri.

« Traitresse ! » Clarke se retourna pour en chercher l'origine, mais ne distingua pas le provocateur. Lexa le cherchait aussi, certains parmi le Skaikru commençaient à s'agiter.

« Tu as tué notre Chancelier ! » cria une voix de femme cette fois. Clarke promena son regard sur la foule, recevant plusieurs regards noirs. Les citoyens de l'Arche commençaient à se prendre à parti les uns les autres. Les disputes éclatèrent. Elle reporta son attention vers sa mère qui la regardait avec empathie.

« Shop of ! » Cria Lexa afin de mettre un terme à ce début de rébellion. De toute évidence, le Skaikru n'était pas encore uni, et Kane aurait du travail. Celui-ci pris la parole.

« Silence ! » intima-t-il, et tout le monde se calma. « Heda, je suis désolé. Nous devrions aller discuter ailleurs. »

Lexa lança un regard noir à l'homme qui avait parlé la première fois, incrustant son visage dans sa mémoire. Elle réfléchirait plus tard à ce qu'elle ferait de cette information.

« Allons-y Marcus… Clarke ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement afin que la jeune femme se retourne vers elle. Quand elle le fit, elle perçu la douleur dans ses yeux bleus, et laissa transparaitre l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle, afin de lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Clarke hocha la tête, pour lui confirmer qu'elle rentrait avec elle.

Marcus passa devant Clarke, qui était encore aux cotés de sa mère, Miller passa après lui et lui sourit. Celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule en passant, et émit une légère pression. Harper le suivait de près, elle prit la main de Clarke, et la laissa glisser sans s'arrêter, laissant son regard parler pour elle. Ses amis étaient de son coté, et approuvaient ses choix. Elle suivie Harper du regard un instant avant de tomber sur celui de Lexa qui la fusillait littéralement des yeux. Clarke fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre que le geste de Harper avait pu être mal interpréter par Lexa. Elle était jalouse, et Clarke n'en revenait pas. Elle se promit de mettre les choses au clair avec la guerrière dès qu'elles auraient un instant tranquille. Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite.

Elle aperçut encore Octavia et Lincoln rejoindre la petite bande, et se tourna enfin vers sa mère.

« Tu viens ? »

« Non. Je dois rester m'occuper de l'infirmerie. Ils y a eu des blessés. Et quelqu'un doit rester pour surveiller… » Elle se retourna furtivement et jeta un œil derrière la foule.

« Quoi ? » demanda Clarke avec empressement, sentant que Lexa et les Grounders s'impatientaient.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. File avec Marcus, il te protègera. » Termina Abby, mettant un terme à la discussion.

Clarke leva un sourcil d'étonnement. Marcus ? Elle fit un pas en arrière avant de lâcher assez bas pour que seule sa mère entende.

« Lexa me protège maman. Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. » Sur ce elle se retourna, et marcha à pas rapide vers sa monture. Elle ne vit pas l'incompréhension sur le visage de sa mère.

 **xxx**

Tout ce petit monde se retrouva bientôt sous la tente de Lexa, Marcus, Lincoln et Octavia assis autour de la table avec Lexa, Indra et Ryder. Clarke s'était installée sur les fourrures, devant le foyer qui réchauffait la pièce avec Miller et Harper. Ils partageaient un plateau de viandes séchées et de fruits. Arkadia n'avait pas eu de provisions depuis plusieurs semaines, et la priorité de Lexa était de faire acheminer le ravitaillement.

Marcus leur avait fait le récit des événements que Clarke avait provoqué en assassinant Pike. Sans son 'mentor', Bellamy avait fini par retourner sa veste, et avait profité de l'état de panique de la garde pour libérer les prisonniers, et reprendre Arkadia. Ils y avaient eu des combats, et plusieurs blessés. Puis Kane avait réunis tout le monde afin de déterminer l'étendue des dégâts qu'avait causé le règne de Pike. Il s'avérait que les partisans de Pike n'étaient plus si nombreux, et Kane avait décidé que le peuple du ciel était enfin prêt à faire partie de la coalition de Heda.

Les personnes les plus proches de l'ex chancelier avaient été enfermées. La mère de Monty et Bellamy en faisaient partis. Même si le garçon leur avait finalement sauvé la mise, il était quand même responsable en grande parti de la prise de pouvoir de Pike, et avait vraiment foiré depuis. Kane avait volontairement évité le sujet avec le commandant, préférant remettre cette discussion à plus tard. Il espérait pourvoir en discuter avec Clarke avant, sachant que Lexa serait bien plus à l'écoute si c'était elle qui lui en parlait.

Clarke comprit que Kane ne leur avait pas tout dis, et que malgré la reprise du pouvoir, quelque chose à Arkadia lui faisait peur. Elle repensait à la phrase que sa mère avait laissée en suspens. Elle restait pour surveiller quelqu'un. Mais Pike était hors-jeu et ses partisans en prison. Alors de qui s'agissait-il ?

Le reste de la réunion portait sur des sujets d'organisation, et Clarke était contente de pouvoir laisser Marcus gérer cette partie. Elle en avait profité pour s'installer avec ses amis un peu à l'écart. Elle surprit de nouveau des regards en coin de la part de Lexa, mais avait pris soin de se mettre à coté de Miller et le plus loin possible d'Harper afin que la guerrière ne soit pas distraite. A priori, ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Alors Clarke tenta autre chose, et quand elle surprit un énième regard noir de la part du commandant, elle attira son attention en lui souriant tendrement. Le visage de Lexa changea en une seconde, passant de l'agacement à l'hébétude. Clarke savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui montrer plus que ça, mais elle vit le sourire dans les yeux émeraude de la guerrière. Celle-ci se reconcentra sur sa tâche, et ne jeta plus un regard dans la direction de Clarke.

Lorsque tout fut décidé, ou du moins tout ce qu'il était possible de décider aujourd'hui, Lexa demanda à ses gardes de faire préparer des chambres pour ses invités. Marcus la remercia avant de prendre congé, il était tard, et Harper s'était endormie sur les genoux de Miller qui restait silencieux depuis. Clarke n'avait pas quitté Lexa du regard depuis que la conversation avec ses amis s'était éteinte. Elle était fatiguée, et avait hâte de pouvoir dormir, le stress s'étant évanoui avec ce dénouement satisfaisant.

Harper, Miller et Lincoln sortirent de la tente à la suite de Kane, mais Octavia s'approcha de Clarke. Elle ne s'était pas parlé depuis le jour de son évasion de la prison d'Arkadia.

« Tu sais Clarke, tu as pris la bonne décision. C'est grâce à toi que nous sommes là aujourd'hui. »

Elle avança sa main, et Clarke n'hésita qu'un instant avant de lui saisir le bras.

« Merci Octavia. » La jeune blonde ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais les quelques mots de son amie lui enlevait un poids immense. Et même si elle était encore loin d'être en paix avec ses démons, elle se sentit mieux.

Octavia sortit alors, et Clarke observa le rideau qui servait de porte retomber lourdement derrière elle. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Lexa. Elle rougit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'elles étaient seules maintenant.

« Tu as réussi. » Dit simplement Lexa.

Clarke observa la guerrière, elle portait encore son armure, mais pas de maquillage, aujourd'hui n'avait pas été un jour de guerre. Elle avait réussi. Son peuple était sauf, et tout était de nouveau en ordre, en tout cas, cela en prenait le chemin.

Les yeux de Clarke se posèrent sur ceux de Lexa, elle y aperçut de la confusion. Elle descendit son regard sur la bouche de la guerrière, celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Clarke s'avança alors, et posa sa main sur la nuque de Lexa tout en l'attirant dans un baiser fébrile. Son autre main chercha la boucle qui maintenait l'armure en place, alors que celles de Lexa se glissaient sous son tee-shirt, et caressaient son dos.

Le bruit de l'armure qui tombait sur le sol les fit légèrement sursauter, et les coupa dans leur échange.

« Clarke… » Murmura Lexa le souffle court.

Mais Clarke ne l'écoutait déjà plus, reprenant en otages les lèvres de la jeune brune, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de les remonter attrapant les bords de la tunique au passage. Elle fit rapidement passer le vêtement par-dessus la tête de Lexa, faisant suivre sa propre veste, son haut et ses chaussures qui s'écrasèrent en tas par-dessus l'armure. Elle fit tout ça en repoussant doucement Lexa vers le lit, et les genoux de celle-ci finirent par buter sur le meuble.

Clarke la fit s'assoir et s'agenouilla pour lui retirer ses bottes et son pantalon. Elle allongea la guerrière sur le lit, celle-ci ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la jeune blonde. Clarke interrompit son assaut un instant, profitant de la vue que lui offrait Lexa qui ouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Comme la première fois, Lexa avait l'air complétement vulnérable, elle n'était plus cette grande guerrière, leader de la coalition, Heda. Elle n'était plus que Lexa, une jeune fille, qui redécouvrait l'amour.

Clarke savait à quel point Lexa avait souffert, et à quel point elle avait du mal à accorder sa confiance. Et à la voir allonger sur ce lit, totalement dénudée, émotionnellement parlant, Clarke réalisa à quel point elle l'aimait. Elle laissa paraître un sourire, qu'elle cacha bien vite en embrassant l'objet de ses désirs.

Clarke entendit un gémissement quand sa jambe se retrouva entre les cuisses de Lexa, et augmenta la pression. Lexa quitta ses lèvres, et se cambra tout en agrippant les fourrures sur lesquelles elles se trouvaient. La bouche de Clarke traça alors le chemin qui partait de sa mâchoire, passait par son cou et se terminait à la naissance de ses seins. Elle laissa alors sa langue prendre le relai alors que la respiration de la guerrière devenait de plus en plus irrégulière. Quand elle emprisonna le bout de son sein dans sa bouche, les mains de la jeune brune vinrent se poser sur ses joues, et elle releva la tête pour se perdre dans ses yeux verts.

« Ne joue pas. Pas ce soir. » Dit Lexa d'une voix rauque et sensuelle.

« Ne me quitte pas des yeux. » Répondit Clarke qui décida d'obéir, pour cette fois. _'Pas ce soir'_ signifiait qu'il y aurait d'autres soirs. Et cette révélation la réjouissait.

Elle retira le dernier vêtement que Lexa portait encore, et se réinstalla entre ses jambes, glissant sa main là où elle savait que Lexa avait besoin. Le regard ancré dans les yeux de Clarke, Lexa hoqueta légèrement au contact. Elles ne se quittèrent pas des yeux un instant.

Les tremblements incontrôlés de la guerrière lui apprirent bientôt que Clarke était parvenu à ses fins, même si elle était légèrement frustrée de ne pas avoir pu faire durer le plaisir. Elle s'écroula sur Lexa, et embrassa son épaule. Celle-ci baissa le visage vers elle, et avec une infinie tendresse, repoussa une mèche de cheveux blond avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle reprenait ses esprits tranquillement, alors que le cœur de Clarke commençait à se calmer.

Lexa se releva alors légèrement, et entreprit de déshabiller Clarke qui portait toujours son pantalon et son soutient gorge. Celle-ci se laissa faire, son rythme cardiaque recommençant à battre tous les records. Quand la main de Lexa se posa sur sa cuisse, Clarke bougea, cherchant le contact salutaire qui éteindrait le feu en elle. Mais Lexa ne voyait pas les choses du même œil. Clarke fronça les sourcils, fusillant la guerrière du regard. Elle avait dit, pas de jeu.

« N'essaye même pas… » Mais une bouche chaude vint étouffer le reste de sa phrase, et lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Lexa se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres, elle gémit à son tour.

Heureusement, elle n'essaya pas longtemps, ayant pitié de la jeune blonde, Lexa termina rapidement ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle espérait qu'un jour, Clarke et elle pourraient vivre cette relation au grand jour, et alors peut être qu'elles auraient plus de temps à s'accorder.

Lorsque Clarke arrêta de trembler, elle captura le regard de Lexa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Je veux dire, pour nous ? »

L'inquiétude était clairement présente dans sa voix, et cela fit mal à Lexa. Elle savait qu'elle aimait Clarke de toute son âme, mais ne pouvait pas la rassurer, car elle était Lexa, mais elle était aussi Heda. Elle releva la tête afin de l'embrasser avec douceur.

« Je ne sais pas. » Finit-elle par avouer, « Mais pour l'instant, il faut qu'on dorme. » Elle accorda tout de même un sourire confiant à son amante, 'un jour après l'autre' se dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent peu de temps après, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

 **Xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Le contact sur sa hanche réveilla Clarke. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, mais les refermas bien vite, profitant de la caresse de la main de Lexa qui glissait sur son ventre, ses côtes et remontait vers ses seins. Elle se tourna finalement en ouvrant les yeux complétement.

Lexa lui sourit, elle était incroyablement belle avec ses cheveux détachées, et son sourire illuminait son visage. La main de la guerrière continuait son exploration en redescendant dangereusement, et Clarke se redressa pour capturer ses lèvres. Elles sourirent en s'embrassant, Lexa oublia un instant la douce torture qu'elle faisait subir à son amante.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait passer la journée au lit ? » demanda Clarke, n'ayant aucune envie de sortir de sa bulle. Lexa se redressa complétement, et Clarke sut qu'elle avait sans le vouloir mit fin à ce moment de contentement. Celle-ci posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune blonde, la caressant avec son pouce, avant de lui répondre.

« Tu sais bien que non, une longue journée nous attend, Ambassadrice. »

L'utilisation du titre mit définitivement fin à l'échange, et Clarke fit la moue en se levant. Lexa s'en voulait un peu de son attitude, elle aussi aurait préféré passer du temps avec Clarke, plutôt que régler tout un tas de problèmes. Mais elle était Heda, et Clarke était le leader de son peuple. Elles avaient toutes deux des responsabilités qui leur incombaient, et auxquelles elles ne pouvaient pas se soustraire.

La jeune blonde était déjà habillée quand Lexa se leva à son tour, cherchant les habits qui avaient volés à travers la pièce la veille au soir. Elle rougit légèrement en se remémorant la fin de soirée, et une vague de désir la submergea soudain. Elle leva la tête vers Clarke qui terminait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. La blonde tourna la tête en sentant le regard peser sur elle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en surprenant le regard de prédateur de Lexa. Celle-ci cligna deux fois des yeux avant de retrouver une contenance. Elle fit un léger sourire et baissa les yeux en enfilant ses bottes.

Le coup frappé sur le montant de l'entrée les surpris toutes deux, et alors que Lexa donnait l'ordre de rentrer sans prendre la peine de demander qui voulait la voir, elle le regretta aussitôt.

Abby entra, accompagnée de Marcus. Elle salua respectueusement le commandant qui terminait d'attacher son armure. Puis elle réalisa la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce, et se tourna vers Clarke qui rougit instantanément.

Comment expliquer sa présence dans la tente de Lexa à une heure aussi matinale, son regard se tourna coupablement vers le lit et les draps froissés. Elle pria silencieusement pour que sa mère soit trop préoccupée pour les remarquer, malheureusement, Abby suivi le regard de sa fille, et fronça les sourcils.

Clarke n'avait pas prévu de mettre sa mère au courant aussi tôt pour Lexa et elle, et franchement elle aurait préféré le faire autrement que de se faire surprendre au petit matin à peine sortit du lit. De plus, elle ne savait même pas elle-même où elles allaient, tout ceci était encore trop troublant.

Lexa se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur elle, remarquant la gêne de son amante et de sa mère. Sans parler de Marcus qui n'avait jamais été aussi stoïque, gardant les yeux désespérément fixé sur la table au centre de la pièce.

« Vous vouliez me voir Chancelière ? » dit-elle en faisant ressortir toute son autorité, la situation aurait pu être gênante pour deux adolescentes, mais elle était Heda, sa relation avec Clarke était d'ordre privée, personne n'avait son mot à dire, et elles n'avaient pas à être gênées. Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'elle pensait. En réalité, la présence d'Abby la déstabilisait légèrement mais elle n'en montra rien.

Alors qu'Abby reportait effectivement son attention sur Lexa en la regardant avec interrogation, ce fut Marcus qui sauva la situation, annonçant enfin la raison de leur présence.

« Il y a un problème à Arkadia. » lâcha-t-il, les trois femmes se tournant immédiatement vers lui. Il avait réussi à capter leur entière attention et il continua.

« Thélonius Jaha, depuis qu'il est rentré de la cité des lumières, il donne ces espèces de petite pilules à tous ceux qui le veulent. Nous n'avons pas pensé que cela pourrait être un problème, nous avions bien d'autre chose à gérer en ce temps. Mais les choses ont changés quand Pike était au pouvoir. Il a profité des dissensions dans nos rangs pour convertir encore plus de personnes. Abby est persuader que c'est dangereux, et maintenant il est parti. Avec ses _'disciples'_ , je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement… » Abby reprit le récit à ce point.

« ll m'a expliquer plus ou moins ce qu'était ces trucs, des micros ordinateurs, qui se connectent à notre système nerveux, notre cerveaux. Ils font bien disparaitre la douleur, mais ils font surtout disparaitre la cause de la douleur, dans certains cas, c'est ceux qu'on a aimé…Jaha ne se souvenait pas de Wells… Et Raven a commencé à oublier Finn. »

Au nom de son amie, Clarke retrouva la parole.

« Raven ? Elle a pris un de ces trucs ? Elle est partit avec lui ? » S'enquit-elle avec empressement. Abby et Marcus échangèrent un regard étrange.

« Non Clarke, elle est restée. Elle lutte contre Allie, et pense avoir trouvé une solution pour se débarrasser d'elle. Enfin de la puce qu'elle a avalée. Mais elle avait besoin d'un de ces bracelets que vous portiez en arrivant, et Jaha les a tous détruit avant de partir. » Termina Marcus.

« C'est donc ça que vous nous cachiez hier ? Je dois voir Raven, je sais où trouver un bracelet. » Dit Clarke. Abby sentit une lueur d'espoir, elle tenait énormément à la jeune mécanicienne. Si Clarke savait où trouver un bracelet, elle devait y emmener Sinclair et Monty au plus vite afin qu'il mette au point l'EMP (Electromagnétique pulsion).

« Clarke, nous devons partir le chercher tout de suite, si nous voyons Raven, Allie saura ce qu'on fait, et fera tout pour nous stopper. Pour une raison inconnue, elle a l'air de tenir à Raven plus qu'aux autres… »

Sur ces mots, Clarke sortit de la tente, sa mère la suivie un instant plus tard. Lexa se tourna alors vers Kane.

« Nous avons passé la journée d'hier à discuter, et tu ne m'en a pas touché un mot. » la colère était palpable dans ses mots. Kane baissa la tête, se sentant coupable.

« Désolé Heda, nous étions trop concentré sur le problème de Pike et du blocus. Nous n'avons pas mesuré l'étendue des dégâts. Quand nous nous en sommes rendus compte, il était trop tard, nous sommes venus tout de suite après. »

Lexa hocha la tête, elle avait confiance en Kane, depuis le début. Elle posa une main sur son épaule en passant et sortit également de sa tente.

 **Xxx**

Lexa ne connaissait pas très bien ce coin de la forêt. Elle savait vaguement qu'un homme tenait une boutique de troc, certain de ses guerriers s'y ravitaillant lors de leurs voyages loin de Polis. Abby avait envoyé chercher Monty et Sinclair afin qu'ils se joignent à eux, et avant midi, la petite troupe étaient en chemin, Clarke les guidant à travers la forêt aux côtés de sa mère. Lexa avait demandé à Ryder, Octavia et Lincoln de leur servir de gardes. Le groupe arriva en vue de la maison, et elle ordonna aux guerriers de sécuriser le périmètre. Elle entra à la suite de Clarke, pour trouver cette Nyla, qui semblait avoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, mis la main sur le précieux bracelet qui pourrait sauver Raven.

« Clarke ! » s'écria la grande blonde en les voyant entrer. Elle souriait affectueusement et ne quittait pas Clarke des yeux. Un éclair de jalousie transperça Lexa alors qu'elle tentait au prix d'un immense effort de rester stoïque. Elle observa l'inconnue de plus près. Ses cheveux étaient tressés de la même façon que les siens, ses yeux noisette étaient doux, et son sourire était chaleureux. Bref, elle la détesta en un instant sans comprendre tout de suite pourquoi.

Quand Nyla fit le tour du comptoir, et posa sa main sur le bras de Clarke, elle sut. Clarke recula vivement, se dégagea du contact et jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule vers Lexa. Elle se retourna aussi vite pour se focaliser sur Nyla, et sur ce qui l'amenait. Elle n'avait pas de sentiment pour la jeune fille, ce qui s'était passé entre elles ne signifiait rien. Mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser inutilement Lexa. Elle avait remarqué la lueur assassine au fond de son regard, et sourit intérieurement de la jalousie que la guerrière luttait pour ne pas montrer.

« Nyla, nous avons besoin du bracelet que tu m'as montré une fois. Celui du Skaikru. Je suis sûr que nous trouverons quelque chose pour te dédommager. »

Nyla tiqua à la réaction de Clarke à son contact, et suivi rapidement son regard vers sa Heda. Elle ne comprit pas tout, mais su qu'il valait mieux pour elle de ne plus se montrer aussi familière avec la jeune blonde. Elle leur remit l'objet convoité sans rien demander en échange, après tout, c'était sa Heda qui le lui demandait. Monty et Sinclair se mirent immédiatement au travail dans l'arrière-boutique.

Clarke se retrouva dans la boutique, accompagné de Lexa, Nyla et de sa mère. La mission première étant réussie, elle n'avait rien de spécial à faire à cet instant. La situation commençait à devenir bizarre. Nyla n'osait plus les regarder, ni elle ni son commandant, alors que Lexa la fusillait du regard. Clarke posait son regard alternativement sur son amante et son _'ex'_ et puis fini par croiser les yeux de sa mère qui observait les trois jeunes filles, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Abby finit par briser le silence.

« Clarke, je peux te parler ? Seule à seule ? »

Nyla sauta sur l'occasion pour s'éclipser, prétextant avoir du travail ailleurs, et Lexa sortit pour aller prendre l'air.

« Clarke » commença Abby, « tu peux m'expliquer le subtext _(sous-entendu, choses implicite)_ ? Parce que là, la tension est à couper au couteau… tu faisais quoi dans la tente de Lexa ce matin ?»

Clarke soupira, elle n'avait aucune envie de raconter à sa mère sa vie sentimentale (et sexuelle…), mais elle sentait qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas, alors elle décida d'en dire le moins possible, tout en lui disant la vérité.

« J'ai passé la nuit avec Lexa. Et j'ai eu une histoire avec Nyla. Je crois que Lexa est jalouse ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai pas plus d'infos. »

« Clarke, on est au milieu d'un guerre, et toi, tu flirtes avec toutes les filles du coin ? »

« Maman ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens, alors évite les sermons okay ? Et si tu crois que tu es mieux avec Marcus…. » Au regard outrée d'Abby, Clarke sut qu'elle avait visé juste. Si sa mère voulait avoir une discussion mère/fille, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que celle-ci ne s'en tire pas avec des dommages collatéraux. La technique de Clarke fonctionna, car Abby n'insista pas, et Clarke sortit retrouver Lexa.

Elle la trouva debout devant un arbre, fixant son poing. Clarke accéléra le pas devant l'immobilité de la guerrière.

« Lexa ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en approchant. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune brune et celle-ci se retourna. Son visage était fermé, et ses yeux ne quittaient pas son poing. Clarke baissa les yeux sur la main et la saisie doucement, forçant Lexa à desserrer les doigts. La douleur la fit grimacer légèrement avant qu'elle ne reprenne son expression impénétrable.

« Tu sais, cet arbre ne t'as rien fait. Et tu aurais pu te casser la main… » Murmura Clarke en approchant son corps très près de la guerrière. Elle embrassa avec délicatesse les doigts tuméfiés, et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Lexa.

« Je pense pouvoir encore faire usage de cette main…et je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais être jalouse. C'est mignon. »

Le cœur de Lexa s'accéléra aux mots de Clarke, et la proximité de la jeune blonde la déconcertait. Elle chercha les yeux bleus avant de poser la question qui la troublait.

« Quand …? » commença-t-elle. Clarke comprit la question avant qu'elle ne la termine et la coupa dans sa lancé.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. » souffla Clarke, toujours collée à la guerrière, ses mains jouant avec son armure.

« Mais… » Tenta Lexa une nouvelle fois, sentant bien que sa volonté s'envolait sous les doigts caressant que Clarke posait sur elle.

« Ce n'est pas important. » Murmura encore Clarke, « Tu es importante. » Ses mains étaient maintenant sur les joues et la nuque de Lexa, son regard faisant sans cesse des aller et retours entre ses yeux verts émeraude et sa bouche entrouverte. Leurs respirations s'accéléraient et Lexa franchit l'espace qui les séparait encore en pressant sa bouche sur ses lèvres.

Clarke sentit la rugosité du tronc d'arbre dans son dos alors qu'elle le heurtait, poussé par la guerrière. Elle sentit une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle approfondissait le baiser torride. Une autre main se déplaça sur ses côtes, jusqu'en bas de son dos, jusqu'à glisser dans la ceinture de son jean. Elle se recula imperceptiblement, n'ayant plus beaucoup d'espace pour manœuvrer, et saisie la main qui avait glissé dans son pantalon pour stopper l'échange avant qu'elles ne perdent totalement le contrôle. Elle murmura de nouveau en souriant.

« J'aime quand tu es jalouse. » Et elle repoussa Lexa, physiquement, celle-ci faisant peser son poids contre son corps, la clouant à l'arbre. Elle possédait une force incroyable. « Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on rejoigne les autres. Avant que ma mère ne nous surprenne dans une position encore plus compromettante que ce matin. »

Clarke s'éloigna vers la maison sous les yeux attendrit de Lexa. Oui, elle était jalouse, mais Clarke venait de lui prouver qu'elle était plus importante. C'est le cœur léger qu'elle retourna auprès des autres.

 **Xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

L'EMP était fin prêt, Clarke était impressionné par Sinclair et surtout Monty, ils avaient réussi en quelques heures à mettre au point l'appareil qui pourrait sauver leur amie. Quand ils arrivèrent devant Arkadia, la nuit était déjà bien avancée.

Clarke hésita devant l'immense porte, et sentit bientôt une présence rassurante à ses côtés. Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Lexa qui la regardait d'un air concerné.

« Ton peuple est libre grâce à toi Clarke, tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'eux. »

« C'est une sensation étrange…j'ai vécu 17 ans entre ces murs dans l'espace, mais depuis que nous sommes ici, à aucun moment je ne me suis sentie…à la maison. Et encore moins entre ces murs métallique. » Elle regarda Lexa, le clair de lune éclairait la moitié de son visage, l'autre partie restant dans l'ombre. Clarke sourit à ce tableau, se disant qu'elle pourrait l'immortaliser en dessinant les traits de son amante. Elle mit cette pensée de côté et se tourna vers l'épreuve qui l'attendait.

Abby les guida vers l'atelier de Raven, on lui avait dit que la jeune fille était dans un état catatonique depuis son départ. Sur le chemin, Clarke aperçut deux gardes qui allaient en direction de la prison. Elle pensa aux prisonniers. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les voir. Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ? Quelles responsabilités avaient-ils ? Quel châtiment les Grounders réservaient à ceux qui choisissaient de suivre le mauvais Leader ? Elle secoua la tête pour repousser ses interrogations pour plus tard. Raven avait besoin d'elle, et c'était le plus urgent. Mais elle s'arrêta net en voyant Jasper assis, adossé à la porte de l'atelier. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle. Si un regard pouvait tuer, elle n'aurait eu aucune chance. Abby et Sinclair lui expliquèrent leur plan.

« Bien, alors on y vas, genre tout de suite, parce que là, elle ne vas pas bien du tout. » Dit Jasper en ouvrant la porte.

Clarke laissa sa mère, Sinclair et Jasper s'engouffrer chez Raven. Elle resta en arrière avec Lexa et Monty qui étaient indécis. Le jeune homme fini par suivre les autres quand il entendit un cri et des bruits de lutte. Lexa jeta un regard interrogateur à Clarke avant de s'avancer elle aussi pour leur prêter main forte. Clarke inspira profondément avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la petite pièce.

Raven était maintenue sur l'établi par Abby, Sinclair, Jasper et Monty. Lexa s'approcha et plongea son regard dans celui de la mécanicienne. Celle-ci se calma aussitôt, comme si elle l'avait reconnu. La guerrière pris la place de Sinclair pour que celui-ci puisse actionner l'EMP. Clarke vint se placer derrière Monty, et le libéra pour qu'il aille aider Sinclair. Elle se retrouva en face de Lexa, chacune tenant fermement Raven par les épaules pour qu'elle ne bouge pas.

« C'est toi… » Murmura alors Raven en fixant Lexa intensément. Une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans le regard du commandant alors qu'elle cherchait des réponses en se tournant vers Clarke.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle. » dit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

Les jeunes femmes se reconcentrèrent sur leur prise alors que Sinclair et Monty actionnait leur engin.

 **Xxx**

Ca n'avait pas été joli, et honnêtement, Clarke avait eu vraiment peur que Raven ne meure sous le choc. Mais finalement, l'Ai avait été évacuée et Raven était redevenue Raven, au grand soulagement de tous. Elle se reposait maintenant à l'infirmerie sous la garde d'Abby. Jasper et Monty avaient tenus à se relayer à son chevet. Les choses semblaient s'arranger un peu entre ces deux-là, Clarke espérait avoir sa chance avec Jasper également, mais sa priorité était maintenant de gérer les prisonniers. Elle se dirigeait vers la prison quand une main ferme l'arrêta.

« Il est temps de se reposer Clarke, tu ne régleras rien ce soir, et tu es fatigué. Rien de bon n'arrive jamais après deux heures du matin… » Lui dit Lexa.

« Je dois au moins aller les voir. »

La guerrière soupira et hocha la tête.

« Je viens avec toi alors. »

Clarke se raidit. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle ne voulait pas de Lexa à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas exactement qui serait là-bas, mais Bellamy y était. Et leur relation était déjà compliquée, elle savait que la présence de Lexa ne ferait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Sans compter qu'elle connaissait le coté provocateur du jeune homme, et que Lexa pourrait le tuer si Clarke n'y prenait pas garde. Après tout, il était partie prenante dans le massacre de son armé, la blessure d'Indra et l'attaque du village. Lexa avait promis que si le Skaikru lui livrait Pike, le reste serait ne serait pas tenu pour responsable. Et Pike était mort.

Mais il y avait encore quelques personnes impliqués dans l'attaque contre l'armée, et qui s'étaient battus contre Kane lorsqu'il avait repris le pouvoir. D'après ce que Marcus lui avait expliqué, les autres étaient déjà morts dans les altercations qui avaient eues lieu à ce moment-là. D'autres s'étaient enfuis avec Jaha. Il ne restait finalement qu'une poignée de prisonniers. Parmi eux, Bellamy, et la mère de Monty. Clarke ne connaissait rien des autres. Elle secoua la tête fermement en regardant Lexa.

« Non. Pas cette fois. »

Et elle la laissa alors qu'elle prenait le chemin de la prison. Les larmes remplirent ses yeux sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment pourquoi, cela lui faisait mal de laisser Lexa derrière. Elle passa sa manche sur ses yeux avant de descendre le couloir et enfin franchir la porte gardée.

 **Xxx**

Elle entra dans la pièce, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre. Etant donné l'heure avancée, la plupart dormaient. Clarke repéra Bellamy dans un coin, il dormait assis, appuyé contre les barreaux, non loin de la porte.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accroupie. Un sourire sans joie s'installa sur son visage alors qu'elle lui prenait la main à travers les barreaux.

« Bellamy ? » murmura-t-elle

Le jeune homme ouvrit subitement les yeux, captant immédiatement les yeux bleus qu'il connaissait si bien. Il se secoua légèrement, rompant le contact avec Clarke, mais sans se reculer pour autant. Celle-ci ramena sa main de l'autre côté des barreaux.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, laissant paraitre l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Je suis considéré comme un traitre par les gens qui m'ont mis ici, et par les gens avec qui je suis ici. Ma sœur me déteste probablement, mes amis m'en veulent, et toi… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sa voix était rauque de n'avoir pas servi depuis longtemps. Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Je vais faire mon possible pour te sortir de là. Mais la décision ne m'appartient pas. » Expliqua Clarke, tentant de réconforter le garçon. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir le protéger malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Après tout, je suis coupable. J'ai tué ces soldats, j'ai attaqué ce village, j'ai suivi Pike aveuglément. Je n'écoutais personne, ni Marcus, ni Abby, ni Octavia, ni toi. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas eu la chance de changer avant… »

Clarke secoua la tête, tout cela était vrai. Mais c'était Bellamy, son ami, son frère, et sans lui, Clarke ne serait pas là aujourd'hui.

« Pike a vu la faille en toi, il s'est servi de toi sous prétexte de protéger ton peuple. Tu as fait ce que tu croyais être juste, tu t'es trompé. Mais tu as fini par comprendre. »

« Trop tard. J'ai compris trop tard…. Je me demande quel châtiment les Grounders on en réserve pour moi. »

La jeune fille imagina un instant son ami attaché au poteau, et se remémora les derniers instants de Finn. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver encore. Le commandant ne pouvait pas lui enlever de nouveau quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, elle ne lui ferait pas ça. Mais Lexa était avant tout Heda, et se devait d'être juste. Elle faisait passer son peuple avant tout, et l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises. Clarke espéra que cette fois-ci, Lexa pourrait faire une exception, pour elle.

« Bellamy, tu es coupable, tu mérites peut être d'être puni. Mais promet moi une chose. Si Lexa décide de te laisser une seconde chance, tu la saisiras. »

« Ce ne sera pas ma seconde chance Clarke, j'ai déjà eu ma seconde chance… »

Bellamy semblait résigné, défaitiste. Clarke lui attrapa l'épaule pour le forcer à la regarder, elle ne le laisserait pas abandonner aussi facilement.

« Alors cette chance sera la dernière, ne me déçoit pas. »

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans son regard alors qu'il acquiesçait de la tête.

« Plus jamais. » chuchota-t-il.

 **Xxx**

Lexa était étendue dans son hamac, une fourrure la recouvrant, et la gardant au chaud. Ses gardes avaient monté une petite tente quelques mètres plus loin, et se relayaient pour se reposer. Elle, observait les étoiles. Clarke l'avait planté là, sans explications, et cela l'avait blessé sur le moment. Puis elle s'était fait une raison, après tout, elle n'avait aucune utilité pour Clarke dans cette prison.

Mais quand elle réalisa qui était enfermé, son esprit avait commencé à la torturer. Ce garçon, Bellamy, il était encore une fois le centre de l'attention de Clarke. Lexa commençait à être fatiguée d'être jalouse. Elle n'avait que rarement ressenti ce sentiment, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Alors elle contempla les étoiles, essayant d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie sur l'Arche avant qu'ils ne tombent du ciel. Elle tenta d'imaginer Clarke, plus jeune, plus innocente, marchant dans ces couloirs, vivant sa vie sans avoir le poids du monde sur les épaules. Elle sourit à cette image, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix interrompe ses pensées.

« Je ne pensais pas te trouver en train de sourire. »

Lexa tourna la tête pour apercevoir Clarke, portant une fourrure dans ses bras.

« Et pourquoi je ne sourirais pas ? » s'enquit la guerrière.

« Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. C'est…compliqué à expliquer. » Clarke baissa les yeux, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, trahissant sa nervosité.

« Tu aimes ce garçon. » Constata Lexa. Les mots avaient été dits sans émotions. Mais dans son cœur, elle sentit une tempête se lever, une tempête qu'elle savait pouvoir être destructrice si personne ne l'arrêtait. Clarke s'approcha, et se tint tout à côté du hamac dans lequel Lexa était toujours allongée. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la brune.

« Oui. » répondit-elle. Mais devant l'affolement qu'elle vit immédiatement dans les yeux verts qu'elle aimait tant, elle ajouta. « Mais je l'aime comme on aime un frère, enfin j'imagine. Mes sentiments pour lui n'ont rien à voir…ne sont même pas comparables… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, la laissant mourir doucement dans la nuit. Quand Lexa compris qu'elle ne connaitrait pas la fin de sa pensée, pas ce soir, elle adoucit son regard. Sa jalousie recula devant la comparaison de Clarke, Bellamy était 'comme son frère'. C'était un concept étranger à tous les habitants de l'Arche, mais Lexa avait confiance en Clarke.

« Viens. » dit-elle en lui ménageant une place à ses côtés. Clarke soupira de soulagement.

« J'avais peur que tu ne m'envoie dormir chez ma mère… » Avoua-t-elle en riant légèrement. Elle tira un autre sourire de Lexa alors qu'elle grimpait maladroitement dans l'étrange filet. Elle se retrouva rapidement à tomber sur la guerrière qui l'aida à s'installer confortablement. Evidemment, la seule position tenable impliquait une grande promiscuité, mais puisque cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Lexa, ce n'est pas Clarke qui s'en plaindrait. Elle s'endormit rapidement dans la chaleur et la sécurité des bras de son amante. Lexa contempla encore un peu les étoiles, jetant par moment un regard attendrit sur la jeune femme endormit dans ses bras. Elle avait beau se sentir jalouse, Clarke savait comment effacer ce sentiment en elle tellement facilement. Elle l'avait fait deux fois dans la même journée.

 **Xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

 **NA: Parce que c'est dimanche, et parce que la correction avance bien, un chapitre en plus aujourd'hui ;o)**

 **xxx**

Clarke se réveilla quand Lexa bougea en tentant de se dégager de son emprise. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, réclamant un baiser au passage. Baiser qui lui fut refusé. Lexa secoua la tête en indiquant quelque chose derrière Clarke.

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Jasper disparaitre derrière une des portes qui menaient dans l'arche. Clarke soupira, et aidée de Lexa, descendit du hamac. La main de la jeune brune la retint alors qu'elle se dirigeait à son tour vers la porte.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda Lexa inquiète devant la morosité soudaine de Clarke.

« Jasper. » répondit laconiquement Clarke en se libérant, et reprenant son chemin.

Lexa la regarda s'éloigner un instant, la jeune blonde lui avait parlé du garçon. Il était tombé amoureux d'une fille du mont Weather, et son idylle avait pris fin le jour où Clarke les avaient tous tués. Il en voulait à Clarke, mais Lexa ne comprenait pas complètement cette rancœur. Dans son monde, tout le monde devait sans cesse faire des choix difficiles pour survivre, et personne n'aurait réagi comme ça parmi son peuple. Elle attendit que Clarke franchisse la porte après Jasper, et se dirigea vers ses gardes pour faire le point sur la journée qui l'attendait.

 **xxx**

Clarke accéléra le pas dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte, tentant de rejoindre Jasper. Elle le rattrapa au détour d'un couloir.

« Jasper ! » cria-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras pour qu'il se retourne. De toute évidence, il savait qu'elle le poursuivait, et n'avait pas envie de se laisser rattraper.

« Lâche-moi. » dit-il avec agressivité en s'arrêtant finalement. Clarke laissa tomber sa main.

« Parle-moi. » dit-elle.

« Comment peux-tu avoir droit à ta fin heureuse après ce que tu as fait ? » cracha-t-il. Clarke fit un pas en arrière devant l'agressivité de son ami. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle resta interdite un instant, ne sachant que répondre. Faire semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait était vain, elle savait qu'il l'avait vu avec Lexa un instant plus tôt. Toute la culpabilité qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle était partit après le mont Weather revint avec force, et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Jasper la regardais toujours, attendant qu'elle réplique.

« Tu as raison. Je ne le mérite pas. Et je suis désolée, pour Maya. » Ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire sans pleurer.

Jasper ravala les mots blessants qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Et enchaina sur un autre sujet.

« Raven veut te voir. Elle a une idée pour résoudre le problème Allie une bonne fois pour toute. » Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Clarke pris une profonde inspiration, tentant de ravaler ses larmes, avant de le suivre.

Clarke ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie pour trouver une étrange activité pour un endroit où l'on était censé soigner des gens. Raven tourna la tête vers elle à son entrée, et sauta du lit pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Clarke ! On a trouvé comment se débarrasser de la Red Bitch ! » Elle semblait surexcité. Monty et Sinclair était autour de son lit, des plans et des bout de métal trainant partout sur le lit, les tables autour et le sol.

« Whoaou, vous avez bossé toute la nuit ? » Clarke se sentit coupable à nouveau, ses amis bien que épuisés, avaient passé la nuit à chercher une solution à leur plus gros problème. Elle, avait dormi comme un bébé dans les bras de son amante…elle les dévisagea les uns après les autres. Au moins, elle devait avoir meilleure mine qu'eu…

« On vas construire un EMP géant ! Il n'y aura qu'à rassembler tous les zombies d'Allie et faire tout péter. » S'enthousiasma Raven en faisant de grand geste avec ses bras. Le manque de sommeil agissait comme une drogue sur cette fille.

« Raven Reyes, toujours prête à tout faire péter… » Marcus fit son entrée, accompagné d'Abby et Lexa.

Raven retourna s'assoir devant le regard que lui lançait Abby, elle était encore en convalescence après tout. Lexa vint se placer aux côtés de Clarke, mais après la conversation que celle-ci avait eu avec Jasper, Clarke resta étrangement distante.

Sinclair et Monty prirent le relai alors que tout le monde s'installais pour entendre leur plan. C'était plutôt simple, construire un gigantesque EMP, faire se réunir toutes les personnes qui avaient avalé l'implant, et actionner l'engin pour détruire Allie. Du gâteau.

Ils passèrent la journée à préparer leur plan. La construction de l'engin se ferait à l'arche, sous la supervision de Raven. Le travail de Marcus était de retrouver Jaha et les autres, et trouver un moyen de les réunir.

Lexa décida de laisser une partie de son armée pour leur venir en aide. Elle devait rentrer à Polis, elle était restée absente déjà trop longtemps pour régler le problème du Skaikru. Maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau officiellement le treizième clan, elle devait partir. Jaha était un problème interne jusqu'à preuve du contraire. D'ailleurs, le commandant ne comprenait pas vraiment tout, l'intelligence artificielle étant un concept bien étrange pour les Grounders.

En fin de journée, Clarke se retrouvait devant un nouveau choix. Partir avec Lexa en tant qu'ambassadrice à Polis, ou rester pour tenter de sauver son peuple…encore. Mais avant toutes choses, elle décida d'aller aborder le sujet de Bellamy avec Marcus et Lexa. C'étaient à eux de décider quoi faire du garçon. Elle les retrouva dans la tente du commandant en début de soirée.

« Chancelier, Heda. » les salua Clarke. Le ton formel de la jeune fille leur indiqua que le sujet qu'elle voulait aborder était grave.

« Clarke. » la salut à son tour Lexa. Clarke n'avait pas entendu le commandant prononcer son nom de cette façon depuis une éternité.

« Je viens plaider le cas de Bellamy. » Lança-t-elle tout de go. Le regard de Lexa se durcit au nom. Mais elle resta impassible. Ce fut Marcus qui prit la parole.

« Clarke, Bellamy est en prison, et il y restera le temps que nous trouvions une solution, oui il nous a aidé à sortir de là, mais il était aussi une part du problème. Si le Skaikru peut lui pardonner, je ne suis pas sûr que les Grounders le puissent. Il est en sécurité, et ce n'est pas notre priorité pour le moment. »

Clarke avait une partie de sa réponse. Le Skaikru suivrait le commandant sur ce coup là, il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre Lexa. Elle se tourna donc vers elle.

« Lexa, » le ton était moins formel, elle savait qu'elle allait jouer une carte qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute utiliser qu'une fois dans sa vie. « Je ne vais pas essayer de te convaincre qu'il est innocent. Aucun de nous ne l'est. Il a changé, trop tard c'est vrai, mais ça devrait compter. Je te demande de lui donner une chance. »

Lexa leva les yeux qu'elle avait gardés baissé jusque-là, et avala difficilement sa salive. Elle prit un instant pour maitriser sa voix.

« Par sa faute, 300 de mes guerriers sont mort. Jus drein jus daun.» Elle avait renoncé à sa revanche sur le Skaikru, elle n'avait pas pu exécuter elle-même Pike, et encore une fois, Clarke voulait l'empêcher de rendre justice. Sa justice.

« Quel argument vas-tu encore avancer pour le sauver ? » demanda-t-elle. La colère était palpable dans sa voix. Clarke s'avança jusqu'à être à portée de main de la guerrière, laissant transparaitre toute sa détresse.

« Lexa, je te le demande…pour moi. » Elle resta immobile, attendant la réponse. Lexa la dévisageait étrangement, complétement abasourdie qu'elle puisse lui demander…quoi ? Une faveur personnelle ? Parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle ? La colère qu'elle ressentait à ce moment se mélangea à l'affection qu'elle ressentait pour Clarke dans un tourbillon destructeur. Elle tenta de rester impassible, mais elle desserra à peine les dents en répondant.

« D'accord. » Elle fixa son regard sur Clarke, et celle-ci recula devant ce qu'elle y découvrit. Marcus se racla la gorge.

« Je vais aller prendre les dispositions pour le libérer. A demain Heda. » Annonça le nouveau chancelier avant de quitter rapidement la tente.

Clarke ne lui accorda pas un regard, concentrée uniquement sur la déception et la rage qu'elle lisait sur le visage de la guerrière.

« Lexa ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine de la conduite à tenir. Clarke savait qu'elle en demandait beaucoup, mais n'avait pas imaginé une réaction aussi forte de la part de Lexa. Celle-ci lui répondit après quelques instants d'un lourd silence.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Laisse-moi maintenant. » Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Clarke sentit son cœur exploser de douleur à ces mots. Elle comprit au même instant qu'elle venait de blesser Lexa profondément en se servant d'elle, et de ses sentiments pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle aurait voulu que ça se passe autrement, avoir un autre choix, mais c'était la réalité. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait détruit le lien qu'elles avaient mis des mois à reconstruire en un instant, brisant la confiance de Lexa en elle. Sa tête lui tournait, elle ne pouvait pas tout gâcher comme ça.

« Ne fait pas ça…s'il te plait. Lexa…. » Les larmes remplissaient ses yeux, elle refusait de choisir. Choisir entre son ami et son amante. « Ne me rejette pas.» Lexa se retourna soudainement, l'air impuissante.

« Je ne peux pas être faible. Ce que je viens de faire, je ne l'ai fait que pour toi. Parce que je…parce que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Au détriment de mon devoir de leader. A détriment de mon peuple. Tu me rends faible. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

« Dis-le » demanda Clarke dans un souffle. Lexa la regarda, sans comprendre.

« Dis-le » répéta Clarke en réduisant la distance entre elle.

« Que.. ? » commença Lexa, se retrouvant soudain emprisonnée entre deux bras qui l'attirèrent dans une étreinte.

« Dis-le » recommença Clarke alors qu'elle luttait doucement contre Lexa pour la maintenir contre elle.

« Dis-le » supplia Clarke une dernière fois, alors que Lexa cessait de lutter. La guerrière ferma ses bras autour du corps de la blonde, et posa sa tête sur son épaule tandis que les larmes coulaient finalement sur ses joues.

« Je t'aime. » Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure, un aveu inaudible pour quiconque sauf Clarke. Elle entraina la guerrière vers son lit, et la fit s'assoir. Elle retira sa veste, lentement, les yeux de Lexa ne la quittaient pas. Elle retira ses bottes, puis son t-shirt. Elle repoussa Lexa sur les couvertures, et s'assit sur ses jambes, la surplombant. Elle vu la peine dans les yeux de son amante. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour faire disparaitre sa douleur.

« Je ne t'utilise pas. Je t'aime. Tellement que ça me fait peur. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi. » Déclara Clarke. Elle attendit que la suite vienne de Lexa. Le regard blessé de la guerrière changea, et le désir vint prendre la place dans ses yeux. Elle retourna la jeune blonde en un mouvement souple, se retrouvant sur Clarke. Colère, trahison, amour, désir. Les émotions s'enchainaient en elle à un rythme effréné, elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était. La colère qu'elle avait ressentie envers Clarke était toujours présente, mais la confession de la jeune fille contredisait toutes ses pensées. Serait-elle capable de concilier ses sentiments et ses responsabilités de Heda ? Si Clarke l'aimait vraiment, Lexa voulait leur donner une chance, se donner une chance. Elle se pencha finalement pour capturer délicatement les lèvres de Clarke.

« Je t'aime. » répéta Lexa contre ses lèvres. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent alors que la jeune blonde luttait pour retirer les vêtements de la guerrière. Clarke se recula au bout d'un moment, reprenant son souffle, et lui dit dans un sourire.

« Ce soir, je vais prendre tout mon temps… »

 **xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Lexa se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur. Clarke la regardait l'air inquiet.

« Tout vas bien Lexa, tu as fait un mauvais rêve. Tu as crié avant de te réveiller.» La jeune blonde passa sa main sur le front mouillé de la guerrière, et repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

« Non. Ça ne va pas. Je dois voir Raven. » Clarke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce besoin urgent. Elle avait déjà été témoin des cauchemars de Lexa auparavant, celle-ci lui avait confié qu'il s'agissait des anciens commandants qui lui parlaient dans ses rêves. Le rapport entre son amie mécanicienne et les anciens commandants Grounders lui échappait.

Lexa se leva et s'habilla prestement avant de sortir de la tente sans demander son reste. Clarke n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger. La soirée de la veille avait été chargée en émotions, et malgré le dénouement heureux, elles avaient encore des choses à discuter. Mais leur relation devrait attendre, encore. Elle se leva à son tour, et en quelques minutes était prête à suivre Lexa.

L'infirmerie était vide quand elle arriva. Clarke réfléchit un instant avant de se souvenir du chemin qui menait à l'atelier de Raven. Elle croisa Bellamy en y allant, et décida de prendre un instant pour discuter avec lui.

« Bellamy. » le salua-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Clarke, je sais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Merci. » Il lui sourit gentiment et elle lui retourna son sourire.

« C'est ta dernière chance, ne la gâche pas. » répondit Clarke. Bellamy acquiesça, puis pointa son pouce en direction de la porte de l'atelier.

« Tu devrais y aller. Lexa est arrivé il y a quelques minutes, elle avait l'air agitée. Et pour tout te dire, j'ai déguerpi aussitôt qu'elle est apparue. Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas… »

« Où vas-tu chercher ça ? » ironisa Clarke. Le garçon était responsable d'un massacre, et avait involontairement mis en danger leur relation avec Lexa. Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Bellamy et le sera brièvement avant de se diriger vers l'atelier.

 **xxx**

Clarke entra dans la salle pour trouver Lexa plaquant Raven contre un mur. Sinclair aidait Monty à se relever, il avait une trace rouge sur le visage. Il avait de toute évidence tenté de s'interposer entre les deux jeunes femmes. Lincoln arriva dans la pièce alerté par les cris et les bruits de lutte. Il se figea devant la scène. Clarke se précipita auprès de la guerrière qui semblait hors d'elle.

« Lexa ! Lâche là. » Elle cria en saisissant le bras de son amante, mais fut projetée loin d'elle d'un mouvement brusque. Lexa se tourna alors, son regard s'adoucissant en reconnaissant Clarke, et relâcha un peu sa prise sur la mécanicienne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? » Accusa Lexa en faisant face à Raven de nouveau. Clarke intervint de nouveau, elle ne comprenait rien.

« Lexa? » questionna-t-elle.

« Je n'ai rien fait Commandant ! » siffla Raven en appuyant sur le titre de la guerrière.

« Lexa ! Lâche-la, et parle-moi. » Tenta une dernière fois Clarke. Lexa finit par obéir, et relâcha la veste en cuir rouge que portait la mécanicienne.

« Elle est venu me voir, dans mes rêves. » Expliqua-t-elle en désignant Raven. « Elle essayait de me convaincre de me suicider. »

« Quoi ? Comment pourrais-t-elle te parler dans tes rêves ? Lexa tu as fait un cauchemar c'est tout. » Tranquillisa Clarke.

« Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve Clarke, c'est ainsi que les anciens commandants me parlent. » Clarke resta interdite, et devant le manque d'objection de Raven, se tourna vers son amie. Celle-ci observait attentivement Lexa pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle ne semblait pas fâchée, et pas vraiment surprise par les propos que tenait la guerrière.

« Raven ? » Celle-ci se tourna vers Clarke qui l'avait interpellé.

« Ce n'était pas moi. De toute évidence. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. » Lexa hocha la tête, elle savait faire la différence entre ses cauchemars et ses visions. « C'était Allie. Elle utilise mon apparence pour atteindre Lexa. Elle veut sa mort. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterais ? » S'interrogea Clarke.

« Qui est Allie ? » Lexa s'était peu intéressée à toute cette affaire avec Jaha jusqu'à présent. Elle pressentait, qu'elle serait obligée de s'en mêler, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« C'est cette intelligence artificielle qui avait pris possession de moi. » Expliqua Raven. « Elle est à la recherche d'une seconde version d'elle, une version améliorée. Elle pense peut être que tu sais où la trouver, et veut t'empêcher de nous le révéler ? »

« Je ne sais rien d'une telle chose. » Lexa semblait perdue dans ce monde de technologie.

« Je me souviens, quand tu es venue pour me maintenir, juste avant de la faire griller, elle t'a reconnue. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi ?» Alors que Lexa secouait la tête, Raven la contourna avec empressement pour aller fouiller dans ses affaires. « Je dois avoir un de ces trucs par ici, si ça te rappelle quelque chose… » Elle finit par mettre la main sur une des pilules de Jaha. Quand elle se retourna, Lexa était déjà à ses côtés, et elle sursauta. Lexa lui attrapa le poignet et bloqua sur l'objet qui s'y trouvait.

« Le symbole sacré… » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je dois rentrer à Polis, je dois parler avec Titus, il sait peut-être quelque chose. »

« Tu connais ce symbole ? » demanda Clarke, troublée de voir Lexa aussi agitée. Elle se contenait en général plutôt bien.

« La femme qui a créé cet objet », continua Raven, « C'est par sa faute que les bombes ont explosés. C'est elle qui a créé Allie et Allie2, elle s'appelait Rebecca Primheda. »

Les yeux de Lexa s'écarquillèrent en entendant ce nom. Clarke se tendit et s'approcha d'elle, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Becca…Prim Heda…le premier commandant. » Elle prit la chose que Raven tenait encore, et porta soudainement sa main sur sa nuque, une lueur de compréhension la traversa. « La flamme…c'est moi. » murmura-t-elle.

« Lexa, de quoi tu parles ? » La voix de Clarke respirait l'urgence, elle sentait Lexa perdue, comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu, et cela lui faisait peur.

La guerrière souleva ses cheveux et montra sa nuque à Clarke. Celle-ci repéra sous un tatouage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une fine cicatrice. Devant l'incompréhension de la jeune blonde, Lexa clarifia la situation.

« Cette Allie2, c'est moi. J'ai cette chose en moi. » Elle tendit l'objet à Raven. La jeune mécanicienne en était venue à la même conclusion. Le dégout s'entendit dans la voix de Lexa quand elle prononça ces mots. « Je suis…qu'est-ce que je suis ? » Clarke sut qu'elle l'avait perdu quand Lexa regarda ses mains tour à tour. Puis elle leva des yeux apeurés vers Clarke, et s'enfuit en courant.

Clarke la suivi immédiatement, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas la rattraper. Une fois dehors, elle aperçut la guerrière enjamber sa monture, et partir au galop vers la forêt. Impuissante, elle chercha une idée alors que Lincoln surgissait à ses côtés.

« Ne la perd pas. » lui dit-elle avec empressement. Lincoln hocha la tête, et courut pour se retrouver lui aussi à cheval, le talonnant pour rattraper Lexa.

 **xxx**

Lexa chevaucha un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente prise de nausée. Elle mit alors pied à terre et se pencha en avant, respirant rapidement et profondément. Elle empêcha son estomac de se vider, mais les sanglots qu'elle retenait se libérèrent soudain. Seule au milieu de la forêt, elle tomba à genoux et se laissa aller. Son corps secoué de sanglots, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, ce fut ainsi que Lincoln la trouva.

« Heda. » Dit-il doucement. Elle ne bougea pas. Lincoln s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il posa délicatement une main sur son épaule afin de la reconnecter avec la réalité.

« Heda ? » Dit-il un peu plus fort. Il attendit un instant encore. Une voix rauque lui répondit.

« Je ne suis pas Heda. »

« Tu es ma Heda, mon commandant. » Répliqua Lincoln.

« Je suis une intelligence artificielle, un robot créer par une femme qui a causé la fin de l'humanité tel que nous la connaissions. Je ne suis pas réelle…» Dit-elle.

« Tu es peut être Heda à cause de cette chose. Mais quoi que ce soit, quoi que cela te fasse, tu restes Lexa. Tu es réelle Lexa. Tes sentiments sont réels. Ta dévotion pour ton peuple est réel, ton amour pour Clarke est réel… »

A ces mots, les larmes de la jeune femme recommencèrent à couler. Lincoln n'aurait jamais imaginé être témoin d'un tel spectacle. Sa Heda, aimé, respecté de tous, jeune femme forte, indépendante et intrépide. Brisée, à ses pieds. Elle était Heda, elle était Lexa, elle était une visionnaire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout ceci était uniquement l'œuvre d'un programme informatique. Comment pouvait-elle le croire elle-même ?

« Lexa. Clarke t'attend. » Il savait que le lien qui unissait les deux jeunes femmes était fort, autant que celui qui l'unissait à Octavia. Peut-être plus. Les croyances de Lexa venaient d'être réduites à néant, elle venait d'apprendre un secret qui changeait sa perception du monde dans lequel elle vivait. Qui changeait sa perception d'elle-même. Elle aurait besoin de temps pour surmonter cela. Mais Clarke l'aiderait, il en était persuadé.

La jeune femme pleurait encore, elle s'effondra sur le sol, se retrouvant maculée de boue. Elle ne réagissait plus aux sommations de Lincoln. Dans son état catatonique, elle ne réalisa même pas que celui-ci se relevait. Il la souleva avec précaution, l'installant confortablement dans ses bras, et pris le chemin du retour.

 **xxx**

Avec l'aide d'Octavia, Lincoln fit rentrer Lexa en douce afin que personne ne la voit dans cet état. Il l'assit sur son lit, elle gardait les yeux dans le vide. Elle n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis la forêt. Octavia repartit en trombe chercher Clarke.

La jeune blonde entra dans la tente, et le soulagement se lut instantanément sur son visage en repérant Lexa. Mais l'inquiétude revint rapidement quand elle vit son état et sa torpeur. Elle vint s'agenouiller devant elle.

« Lincoln ? Peux-tu retourner à l'arche et trouver ma mère ? »

« Sha Wanheda. » Répondit-il. Clarke nota à peine qu'il avait parlé en Trigedasleng, ou le titre qu'il avait utilisé. Il disparut derrière le rideau qui servait de porte. Octavia s'éclipsa discrètement.

« Je serais devant si tu as besoin. » lui dit-elle avant de disparaitre à son tour. Clarke acquiesça, puis se retrouvant seule avec Lexa, entreprit de lui laver les mains et le visage. Elle se leva donc pour chercher de l'eau et un linge. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit, et posa délicatement sa main sur la mâchoire de la guerrière. Elle émit une légère pression afin que celle-ci tourne la tête et lui fasse face. Lexa eu l'air de réagir car quand elle rencontra le regard de Clarke, elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. La jeune blonde commença à passer le linge sur les yeux, le nez et les joues, lavant la terre et les larmes qui s'y trouvaient. Quand elle eut terminé, elle s'agenouilla de nouveau devant Lexa, s'affairant sur les mains crasseuses. Puis elle lui fit retirer son haut, et lui en enfila un propre. Son pantalon était encore dégoutant, mais elle estimait que cela suffirait pour le moment.

« Lexa ? » Tenta Clarke, « Qu'est ce qui te fais si peur ? »

Enfin une réaction. La guerrière secoua la tête légèrement, sortant de sa léthargie et de sa réflexion.

« Je ne sais plus en quoi croire. Mon esprit, n'en est pas un…et qui suis-je vraiment? »

Le regard de Clarke fit des allers retours entre les deux yeux verts émeraude de Lexa. Elle était magnifique. Son visage, ses cheveux, ses yeux, sa bouche, tout en elle était en harmonie. Clarke ne faisait qu'entrevoir l'étendue de ses sentiments pour cette femme. Elle l'aimait, oui, mais cela allait bien au-delà. Alors elle sourit, et Lexa fronça de nouveau les sourcils devant cette réaction de Clarke.

« Tu ne réalises pas à quel point je t'aime. Ce que tu représentes pour moi. J'aime tout de toi. » Commença Clarke. Elle posa une main sur son cœur, et l'autre sur la poitrine de Lexa « Tu ressent ça ? » les battements de cœur de Lexa s'accélérèrent, son regard perdu dans l'océan des yeux de Clarke. « Je sais qui tu es. Tu sais qui tu es. Et ce que cet engin fait, où a fait, ça n'a aucune importance. Il fait peut être parti de toi, mais ce n'est pas toi. Tu étais Lexa avant ça, tu restes Lexa avant tout. »

« Mais justement, non. Je suis Heda, mon peuple passe avant tout, et ça, c'est l'AI. »

« Pense tu réellement que tu serais moins concerné par le bien de ton peuple si tu n'avais pas cette chose en toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ! » s'énerva Lexa en se levant brusquement, bousculant Clarke au passage. Lincoln revint au même moment, accompagné d'Abby. Lexa se figea devant lui, se remémorant les moments gênant dont il avait été témoin. Mais elle avait confiance en Lincoln, ceci resterait entre eux. Il s'avança vers Lexa, le regard rivé sur elle.

« Ge Smak Daun, Gyon op nodotaim _[Tomber à terre, se relever]_ , tu as le choix, soit tu te relèves et tu te bats, soit tu rampe au loin comme un lâche. » dit-il sans la quitter des yeux. Lexa soutint son regard, furieuse qu'il ose lui parler de la sorte.

« Comme oses-tu ? » siffla-t-elle hors d'elle. Elle le frappa au genou, il tomba, et elle se jeta sur lui, le poing levé. Le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait lui fit retenir son coup.

« Tu vois, tu sais qui tu es…Heda. » murmura-t-il. Lexa se releva soudainement, entrainant Lincoln avec elle, puis le lâcha.

« Nous levons le camp demain à la première heure. Je dois parler avec le gardien de la flamme au plus vite. » Ordonna-t-elle. Et Lincoln disparut derrière la porte en un instant, afin de préparer le départ.

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa, heureuse de la voir agir. Elle comprenait son désarroi, mais elle lui avait vraiment fait peur. La Lexa qui se faisait respecter, et qui donnait des ordres était bien plus proche de ce que Clarke connaissait.

« Est-ce que ma mère et Raven peuvent t'examiner ? » Elle avait posé la question tout en posant sa main sur le bras de la guerrière. Celle-ci fixa la main de la jeune blonde, et tourna son regard vers Abby. Elle rougit en repensant subitement à la nuit précédente, et à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Clarke depuis peu. Après tout, le médecin et ex chancelier était la mère de la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr. » répondit-elle en se laissant ausculter. Plus elle en apprendrait sur cette AI, mieux elle saurait le gérer. Ses émotions l'avaient complétement submergés aujourd'hui, et Lincoln avait raison. Elle n'abandonnerait pas sans se battre. Et maintenant elle avait une raison de se battre, pensa-t-elle en laissant son regard dériver vers Clarke.

 **Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Ils levèrent le camp à l'aube. Kane s'était joint eux, avec un détachement de gardes d'Arkadia. Les autres restaient sur place pour travailler sur l'EMP. C'était leur priorité. Sans l'appareil, réunir l'armée d'Allie ne servirait à rien.

Bellamy avait accompagné Kane jusqu'au camp de Lexa, mais ne comptait pas se joindre à eux. Il était uniquement là pour dire au revoir à Clarke. Encore une fois. La jeune blonde quitta les côtés de Lexa pour s'approcher de son ami.

« Clarke…je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça. » Elle le prit brièvement dans ses bras pour le saluer.

« Ca vas aller. Et toi ? » Demanda-t-elle

« J'ai encore beaucoup à me faire pardonner…mais j'y travaille. » Dit-il en jetant un œil à Octavia qui le regardait de travers. « D'ailleurs à ce sujet…je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé. » Le regard de Clarke changea alors qu'il s'excusait, fixant Lexa derrière lui qui s'était approchée. Bellamy se retourna lentement, et baissa immédiatement les yeux devant le regard assassin qu'il rencontra chez la guerrière.

« Tu as quoi ? » demanda Lexa d'une voix cassante. Clarke s'interposa entre les deux antagonistes, et posa la main sur le bras de Lexa pour la calmer.

« Je t'ai déjà pardonné Bellamy. Nous devons partir. Prends soin des autres. » Bellamy releva la tête pour capturer le regard de Clarke, il fut accueilli par un sourire tendre. Il s'éclipsa ensuite, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules.

« Il a quoi ? » insista Lexa en forçant Clarke à la regarder.

« Ça n'a aucune importance, on a tous fait ou dit des choses dont on est pas fiers. Et il s'est excusé. » Tenta Clarke pour calmer la fureur qu'elle percevait chez la guerrière.

« J'ai envie de le tuer, pour ce qu'il a fait, pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Parce que je t'aime. Et la seule chose qui m'empêche de le faire, c'est toi. Parce que je t'aime. » Clarke sourit devant la tirade de Lexa, puis se pencha vers elle pour lui voler un baiser.

« Allons y. » dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

 **Xxx**

Le voyage leur prit deux jours. Se déplacer avec toute une armée était relativement plus long qu'en petit groupe. Mais ils finirent par atteindre Polis en début de matinée le troisième jour. Lexa sut que quelque chose n'allait pas bien avant d'apercevoir les murs. L'inquiétude s'était progressivement installée sur son visage, et elle chevauchait silencieusement depuis quelques heures. Clarke la rejoignit dans son malaise quand ils découvrirent les premières croix. Abandonnés au bord de la route, on distinguait encore le sang sur le bois et le sol. Les clous, ayant servi à crucifier les victimes, étaient négligemment jetés dans l'herbe courte. Clarke porta son regard sur le commandant qui avait serré les dents. Lexa donna un ordre en Trigedasleng, deux de ses hommes se détachèrent du groupe, et partirent en éclaireurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrêtait son armée au sommet d'une colline.

La vue sur Polis était imprenable, mais la vision était cauchemardesque. Des colonnes de fumés montaient dans le ciel, et l'odeur qu'on percevait était abominable. C'était de la chair humaine qui brulait là-bas. Clarke mit pied à terre derrière Lexa, et s'immobilisa à ses côtés. Les poings serrés, celle-ci fixait sa ville.

« Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? » demanda Clarke pour tirer Lexa de son hébétude. Sans la regarder, celle-ci répondit.

« Je suppose qu'on va bientôt le savoir. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle montrait les deux cavaliers revenir vers eux.

« Heda ! » cracha le premier à bout de souffle, en tombant presque de sa monture. « Les habitants sont devenus fou. Ontari a pris le contrôle de la ville, et elle est accompagnée de Thelonius Jaha. »

« Allie à réussi à faire tomber Polis. Comment ont-ils réussi cela ? » S'étonna Clarke, sur l'arche, Jaha avait vraiment eu du mal à persuader les habitants d'avaler sa foutue pilule.

« Je n'étais pas là… » Répondit Lexa. « Ontari est probablement responsable des incendies et des crucifixions. Sous la torture, nombreux sont ceux qui ont dû renoncer. » Clarke hocha la tête. « De plus, le symbole sacrée est sur ces choses. Il était facile de monter une fable auprès de mon peuple. »

Clarke se tourna vers le second homme, qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

« As-tu une idée de ce qu'il est advenu de Titus ? » prononcer le nom de l'homme qui avait tenté de la tuer quelques semaines auparavant lui rappela de mauvais souvenir, mais elle devait ravaler sa rancœur pour Lexa. A ce nom, Lexa se tourna également vers l'éclaireur.

« Pas de nouvelle. Mais il n'aurait jamais avalé la 'clé'. » Répondit-il.

« Alors nous devons le trouver. Clarke, utilise ta radio pour contacter Raven, dit lui qu'elle doit se dépêcher d'emmener son engin ici. Je rentre dans la ville. » Annonça Lexa. Clarke s'affola tout à coup, la ville était aux mains de l'ennemi. Destruction, mort, torture, c'était ce qu'elle avait retenu de la description de la situation là-bas.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller Lexa, tu es trop importante. Si Allie te capture… »

« Clarke, mon peuple a besoin de moi, j'ai besoin de Titus, et nous avons besoin d'un passage sûr pour installer votre bombe au sommet de la tour. Si tu as une meilleure idée, je t'écoute.»

Mais la jeune blonde resta silencieuse. Elle savait que Lexa avait raison.

 **Xxx**

Elles ne s'étaient pas dit au revoir. Clarke n'imaginait même pas ne pas la revoir. Elle refusait de l'imaginer. Mais si malgré tout elle ne revenait pas ? Elle devenait folle. C'était ça être amoureuse ? Alors elle était sûre de ne jamais avoir rien ressenti de pareil. Elle avait contacté Raven par radio un peu plus tôt, et avait été soulagée d'apprendre qu'ils avaient déjà terminé la bombe. Ils étaient en chemin pour les rejoindre.

Maintenant, elle tournait en rond, attendant le retour de Lexa. Octavia vint s'installer à ses côtés, lui offrant son support silencieux. Clarke lui en était reconnaissante. Lincoln était partit avec Lexa, et elle aurait pu partir avec eux. Mais elle avait choisi de rester avec son amie.

« Merci Octavia. Je sais le sacrifice que tu as fait pour rester ici avec moi. » La jeune guerrière se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé.

« Lexa m'a demandé de te protéger. Et de toute façon, je les aurais gênés. » Répondit-elle en évitant de croiser le regard de Clarke. Octavia jouait les dures, mais Clarke n'était pas dupe. Octavia était bien plus capable que Indra en ce moment, celle-ci se remettant toujours de sa blessure.

La jeune guerrière avait retrouvé son mentor bien plus en forme qu'avant son retour à Arkadia, et le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti avait encore provoqué de la culpabilité chez Clarke. Celle-ci ne s'était que très peu préoccupé d'Indra lors de son retour à Polis, et c'était quelqu'un qui comptait pour son amie. Lincoln n'avait pas hésité, lui, à protéger Lexa, et à faire tout son possible pour la ramener parmi eux. Elle observa un instant Octavia.

« Okay alors. » Lui dit-elle en souriant affectueusement. Puis elle tourna son regard vers la ville au loin, et attendit.

 **Xxx**

Lexa, Indra et Lincoln s'étaient faufilés dans la cité à la recherche de Titus. Après un essai infructueux au temple, ils essayèrent ses quartiers personnels. Par chance, Allie pensait avoir besoin de lui, et vu qu'il avait refusé de prendre la puce, c'est là qu'ils le trouvèrent. Les deux gardes ne surent jamais ce qui les avait frappés. Mais Lincoln savait que Allie était maintenant au courant que quelque chose clochait, et enverrait des renforts sous peu.

« Titus ! » cria Lexa en entrant dans la chambre. L'homme se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était écroulé. Des larmes remplir ses yeux quand il aperçut Lexa. Larmes qui disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées, faisant douter même de leurs réalités.

« Heda… » Souffla-t-il « je crois que notre peuple est perdu. »

Lexa s'approcha de l'homme avant de parler.

« Non Titus, car grâce au Skaikru, nous avons un plan. Mais j'ai besoin de toi gardien de la flamme. Et tu vas répondre à mes questions sans détour.» Lincoln s'avança pour les interrompre.

« Heda, nous devrions partir sans attendre. Dans quelques minutes, toutes les routes quittant Polis seront coupées. » Lexa le regarda avec irritation, il avait raison, mais elle avait besoin de réponses. Maintenant. Malgré sa frustration, elle choisit la sagesse et écouta Lincoln. Titus les entraina à travers des passages secrets, et ils ne rencontrèrent aucun fanatique sur le chemin. Une fois dans le tunnel qui les mènerait hors de la ville, Lexa n'y tint plus. A la lueur de la torche qu'elle tenait, elle attrapa Titus par le bras, et se posta devant lui.

« Que sais-tu sur la flamme ? » Le questionna-t-elle. Titus s'étonna, Lexa n'avait jamais été du genre curieuse, acceptant son destin avec grâce, même pendant le conclave. Il comprit à son regard que quelque chose de grave c'était passé, et décida de lui dire ce qu'il savait.

« La flamme, est l'esprit de Heda. Le lien entre tous les commandants, depuis le premier. C'est ce qui donne aux Heda la sagesse de régner, la force de prendre les décisions difficiles. » Lexa semblait perplexe, enregistrant les informations.

« Alors c'est ce que je suis ? » demanda la jeune femme, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

« Non Lexa, la flamme ne fait qu'amplifier ce qui est déjà là. Tout ce qui fait de toi Heda, était en toi avant ton ascension. » A ces mots, le soulagement se lut sur le visage de la guerrière. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, prenant de profondes inspirations.

« Heda ? » S'inquiéta Indra en s'approchant d'elle.

« Ca vas Indra. » la rassura Lexa. Elle avait besoin d'un moment pour se reprendre. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert la nature de 'la flamme' sa plus grande peur était d'avoir été manipulée, et de ne plus savoir distinguer sa véritable personnalité. Mais Lincoln, Clarke et Titus avaient réussi à éloigner le doute. Elle était Heda. Elle était Lexa. Et elle avait l'habitude de concilier les deux. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna de nouveau vers Titus.

« Et si la flamme n'était plus là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » Titus secoua la tête.

« Admettons que ce soit possible Titus. » Insista Lexa.

« La flamme passe de Heda à Heda à la mort de celui-ci. C'est ainsi. Si la flamme n'était plus là, tu rejoindrais les esprits des commandants passés. »

Lexa avala difficilement sa salive. Si l'EMP était capable de détruire les connections des puces de Allie, elle serait surement capable de détruire également 'la flamme'. Mais qu'elles seraient les conséquences pour elle ? D'après Titus, la mort. Elle essayerait de poser la question à Raven si elle en avait l'occasion. En attendant, cette conversation ne devait pas sortir d'ici.

« Pas un mot de tout ceci à quiconque. C'est compris ? » Ordonna Lexa en fusillant Lincoln du regard. Titus ne parlerait pas, Indra préférerait se manger un bras que lui désobéir. Lincoln…c'était un autre problème. Et elle ne voulait pas inquiéter Clarke. Lincoln comprit le message. Mais il répondit quand même.

« Je ne dirais rien à personne Heda…mais toi, tu devrais. » Sur ce, ils reprirent le chemin à travers l'obscurité.

 **Xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

 **Avertissement : Rated M.**

 **xxx**

Clarke sentit son approche avant même de distinguer le mouvement au bas du chemin qui menait au camp. Elle n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer, mais elle se leva et commença à descendre à leur rencontre. Octavia fronça les sourcils devant le comportement de son amie, elle scruta l'obscurité, puis entendit le bruissement des pas sur le chemin de terre. Bien entendu, leurs torches auraient été trop voyantes, et ils les avaient éteintes dès la sortie du tunnel. Le clair de lune leur donnant assez de lumière pour rejoindre les leurs. La jeune fille rejoint Clarke en quelques foulées rapide.

Indra ouvrait la marche, aux côtés de Titus. Celui-ci passa devant Clarke en baissant la tête, honteux au souvenir de leur dernière rencontre. Lincoln les suivaient de prés, et repéra Octavia immédiatement. Ils s'étreignirent sous le regard de Clarke qui cherchait désespérément Lexa, elle prit le bras de Lincoln pour attirer son attention.

« En bas. » lui dit-il en indiquant un point à l'écart du chemin, vers un gros rocher. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Octavia pour l'entrainer vers leur tente. Clarke se retrouva seule sur le chemin. Elle craignait ce que Lexa aurait pu découvrir sur 'la flamme', et si la guerrière éprouvait le besoin de s'isoler, cela ne pouvait pas être bon. L'hésitation ne dura qu'un instant : la rejoindre ou lui laisser de l'espace. Les pieds de Clarke se mirent en mouvement d'eux même, et elle traversa le champ en direction du rocher.

Lexa était assise au sommet, à environ deux mètres du sol, et Clarke profita du fait qu'elle ne l'avait pas repérée pour l'observer. Perdue dans ses pensées, la guerrière était appuyée en arrière sur ses bras. Ses jambes étendues devant elle, son épée reposant à travers elles. Son masque de commandant était dessiné autour de ses yeux fatigués, la clarté de la lune se reflétant une nouvelle fois sur son visage.

« J'aime cette fille. » murmura Clarke pour elle-même, un léger sourire sur son visage. Elle ne voulait pas briser la quiétude dans laquelle Lexa semblait s'être réfugiée, mais finit tout de même par se racler la gorge pour annoncer son arrivée. Lexa était une guerrière avant tout, et la surprendre aurait pu être dangereux. La jeune brune tourna la tête, et sourit instantanément en découvrant Clarke qui s'affairait à grimper sur le rocher pour la rejoindre. Lexa se pencha et agrippa la main de la blonde, avant de la tirer avec facilité auprès d'elle. Lexa tourna à nouveau son regard vers la ville qu'elle contemplait. Elle sentit Clarke se glisser derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras et ses jambes. Celle-ci posa son menton sur l'épaule de la guerrière, lui tirant un sourire. Elle tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de la blonde, avant que celle-ci ne brise le silence.

« Je crois que je ne te quitterais plus jamais. Être loin de toi, c'est trop perturbant. » Dit-elle simplement. La phrase de Clarke sorti définitivement Lexa de sa réflexion.

« Perturbant ? » le choix du mot intriguait la jeune brune.

« Je devenait folle à t'attendre. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que tu ne reviennes pas. On ne s'était même pas dit au revoir…» Clarke repensa au départ de Lexa plus tôt dans la journée. Le temps qu'elle passe cet appel à Raven, et Lexa était déjà en route vers Polis. Sans un regard en arrière. Seule la main d'Octavia sur son épaule l'avait empêché de courir la rejoindre. Ca l'avait blessé sur le coup, mais en même temps, qu'auraient-elles pu se dire de plus ? La séparation aurait été encore plus dure. Les deux jeunes femmes devaient se concentrer sur la lourde tâche de sauver leur peuple respectif. Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre de distraction, et pourtant, elles n'avaient pas pu empêcher leurs sentiments l'une pour l'autre. Elles devaient faire avec maintenant.

« Ça aurait sonné comme un adieu. Ça aurait été trop douloureux. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être distraite Clarke. » S'excusa Lexa. Car c'était des excuses, Clarke connaissait assez la fière jeune femme pour le comprendre.

« Je ne te reproche rien Lexa. Tu as eu raison. C'est juste que, je ne veux plus jamais me sentir comme ça. Impuissante. Donc, je ne te quitte plus.» Lexa se retourna complètement vers Clarke, et se retrouva agenouillée devant elle. Elle était à quelques centimètres de son visage, ses yeux se posant avec envie sur les lèvres de la jeune blonde. Mais avant d'aller au bout de son mouvement, elle se rappela le conseil de Lincoln. Clarke commença à se pencher pour compléter l'action de Lexa, quand celle-ci se recula soudainement. La jeune blonde pu lire l'appréhension dans les yeux verts.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose… » Commença Lexa, mais elle cherchait ses mots. « Titus à dit, 'si 'la flamme' n'est plus, le commandant n'est plus.' » lâcha-t-elle finalement.

« Je n'y crois pas Lexa, si la connexion avec Allie peut être rompu comme nous l'avons fait avec Raven, il n'y a aucune raison que ça en marche pas avec toi. » Affirma Clarke.

« Rien ne nous prouve que ça fonctionnera pareil Clarke, Allie2 est différente, Raven nous l'a expliqué. Elle est conçue pour se fondre dans l'esprit humain. Pas le contrôler. La destruction d'une connexion avec Allie libère l'esprit. Mais la destruction de Allie2… pourrait me tuer. » Lexa avait toujours parlé de sa potentielle mort avec assurance, acceptant son destin. La conviction que son esprit se réincarnerait dans le prochain commandant l'aidant à accepter ce fait. Mais aujourd'hui, ses croyances avaient été réduites à néant. Clarke perçu une once d'incertitude dans les derniers mots qu'avaient prononcés Lexa.

« Alors nous devons nous assurer que tu ne te trouveras pas dans le champ d'action de l'EMP quand celui-ci explosera. » Clarke avait décidément réponse à tout. Lexa savait que ce plan était intenable, le rayon de l'EMP devait être le plus grand possible pour détruire toutes les connexions d'Allie en même temps, et elle ne fuirait pas. Ce n'était pas qui elle était. Mais elle sourit de nouveau pour rassurer la jeune blonde. Elle se leva alors, rangea son épée dans son fourreau, et sauta en bas du rocher. Clarke la regarda faire avec admiration. Quand Lexa leva les yeux vers elle, Clarke entreprit de descendre à son tour, mais elle glissa sur une prise et bascula en arrière.

Deux bras fermes la rattrapèrent au vol, et les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent à terre, dans les bras l'une de l'autres. Clarke se releva légèrement pour ne plus peser de tout son poids sur Lexa, qui grimaça au mouvement.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda la jeune blonde alarmée.

« Non. » répondit immédiatement Lexa, balayant l'inquiétude du visage de Clarke. Celle-ci tenta de se relever, mais les bras qui l'entouraient la gardèrent prisonnière. Elle interrogea Lexa du regard, et sentit sa main glisser sous sa veste pour venir lui caresser les côtes.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Clarke en se penchant pour embrasser Lexa. Elles souriaient toutes les deux quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Lexa rapprocha encore Clarke jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne fassent plus qu'un. Le baiser devint intense, les mains de Lexa caressant le ventre de Clarke. Quand celle-ci sentit l'un des mains remonter vers sa poitrine, elle se recula précipitamment. Elle rit légèrement en découvrant la frustration sur le visage de Lexa.

« Moba Heda _[Désolée commandant]_ » dit-elle « mais je ne couche pas avec toi dans l'herbe, avec ton armée à quelques mètres d'ici. » Puis elle se releva, tendant la main à Lexa pour l'aider. Celle-ci l'agrippa et se laissa tirer sur ses pieds. Elle ne la lâcha pas quand Clarke la dépassait, prenant le chemin du camp. Elle tira sur la main à son tour pour la retenir. Clarke se tourna vers elle, et se retrouva soulevée et plaquée contre le rocher, le corps de Lexa la clouait littéralement à la pierre froide. Elle sentit des lèvres sur son cou, des mains sur ses fesses alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de la taille de la guerrière. Elle soupira alors qu'elle sentait sa volonté s'échapper. Puis plus rien, Lexa l'avait reposé et s'éloignait maintenant vers le camp. Le souffle court, Clarke la regardait partir avec indignation. Lexa se retourna enfin, et Clarke vit le sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la guerrière. Tous ses sens en effervescence, elle s'empressa de la suivre, maudissant le manque d'intimité que leur imposait la vie au camp.

 **Xxx**

Raven et les autres les avaient rejoints en début d'après-midi, Lexa et ses généraux avaient pu élaborer un plan pour amener l'engin au sommet de la tour qui représentait le centre de Polis. Si l'explosion avait lieu de là-haut, cela étendait le champ d'action.

Il était entendu que Raven et Monty voyageraient avec la bombe afin de l'amorcer et parer à tout problème technique. Jasper se porta volontaire pour les accompagner, il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Raven depuis quelque temps, et Monty restait son meilleur ami, même s'ils étaient en froid en ce moment. Une équipe de soldats les infiltreraient dans la ville, et les guideraient jusqu'à la salle du trône de Lexa. Le reste de l'armée devaient faire diversion pour leur donner un coup d'avance. Kane, Bellamy, Indra, Lincoln et Octavia se préparaient déjà à accompagner la bombe au cœur de Polis.

« Quel est le plan de repli commandant ? » demanda Kane. Lexa se tourna vers lui, le considérant des pieds à la tête.

« Si cela ne fonctionne pas, mon peuple est perdu. Et le vôtre aussi. » Répondit-elle sans montrer la moindre émotion. Clarke posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du chancelier.

« Nous n'avons qu'un essai Marcus. Réussir ou mourir. » Lui dit la jeune blonde tout en soutenant le regard de Lexa. Elle avait maintenant la certitude que celle-ci ne se tiendrait pas à l'écart de la bombe. Pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu en tout cas.

« Raven » demanda Clarke « quel sera le champ d'action de l'électro aimant ? » Raven réfléchit rapidement, recalculant tout en fonction des dernières informations qu'ils avaient rassemblées.

« Si nous arrivons à placer la bombe là-haut, toute la ville sera atteinte. Nous n'arriverons pas au-delà des murs. » L'entière population contaminé par Allie était réunie entre ces murs. C'était là leur chance.

« Alors tu dois te trouver hors de la ville lorsque la bombe explosera. » dit-elle à Lexa. Celle-ci hocha la tête.

« J'ouvrirais le chemin avec Indra jusqu'à la tour. A partir de là, vous serez seuls. Je ferais demi-tour. » Clarke acquiesça à son tour. C'était le mieux qu'elle pourrait tirer du commandant. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de ne pas y aller. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle accepterait peut être de se mettre à l'abri. Mais ce serai totalement égoïste de la part de Clarke, et elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais demander de faveur personnelle à Lexa. Elle l'avait fait la première et dernière fois pour sauver Bellamy. Elle ne pensait pas à ce moment, que Lexa aurait encore entre ses mains, la survie d'une personne encore plus importante pour Clarke, elle-même. Mais Lexa était ce qu'elle était, et c'était son peuple qui souffrait en ce moment.

Tout fut prêt à la tombée de la nuit, ils partiraient dans quelques heures, profitant de l'obscurité pour atteindre les tunnels discrètement. Lexa se tenait une nouvelle fois aux abords du camp, fixant Polis. Sa ville. Elle sentit une présence se rapprocher et s'arrêter à ses côtés. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour reconnaitre Marcus, qui contemplait à son tour la cité. Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, silencieux. Puis Lexa brisa le silence.

« Si notre plan échoue chancelier…il ne restera plus rien de nos civilisations. »

Marcus se tourna à son tour vers la jeune femme qui guidait les Grounders. Elle était si jeune, et portait tant de responsabilités sur ses épaules.

« Si notre plan ne fonctionne pas Heda, nous essayerons encore. Jusqu'à ce que nos peuples soit libres à nouveau. » Affirma-t-il avec force.

« Si notre plan réussi… » Souffla Lexa, tentant de dissimuler l'émotion qui menaçait de la submerger.

Marcus laissa la phrase mourir dans la nuit froide. Il savait que le plan de Lexa n'offrait pas de solution de repli en cas d'échec, mais qu'ils trouveraient bien un moyen de s'en sortir. Par contre, s'ils réussissaient, il savait aussi que l'AI implanté dans l'esprit du commandant serait détruite, et personne ne pouvait prévoir les conséquences sur Lexa. D'après Titus, l'homme qui connaissait le plus 'la flamme', elle mourrait. Kane pu percevoir l'appréhension de la jeune femme devant sa probable mort, mais également l'inquiétude pour son peuple. Lexa était Heda, protectrice du peuple de la terre, avant tout.

« Si notre plan fonctionne Heda. Notre peuple sera libre. Et nous prendrons soin les uns des autres. » Il espérait réconforter la jeune femme en liant dans ses mots leurs deux peuples. En lui faisant la promesse que si elle n'était plus là, il prendrait soin d'eux à sa place. Le cycle de Heda se terminerait avec elle, aucun autre commandant ne recevrait plus 'la flamme'.

La guerrière tendit son avant-bras, et Marcus l'empoigna avec force. Son regard tomba sur des yeux verts qui s'étaient voilés.

« Notre peuple sera libre alors, Chancelier. » termina Lexa avant de relâcha le bras de l'homme, et de reprendre le chemin qui la mènerait à sa tente. Là où elle espérait trouver une certaine blonde, pour profiter des derniers instants de calme avant la bataille. Probablement sa dernière bataille.

 **Xxx**

Lexa entra dans la tente et balaya rapidement la pièce du regard. Elle soupira en ne trouvant aucun signe de Clarke. L'armure et les armes qu'elle portait se retrouvèrent à terre en un mouvement. Elle s'installa sur son trône, entreprenant d'appliquer ses peintures de guerre. Elle avait à peine commencé quand la tenture qui fermait l'entrée se souleva.

Lexa leva la tête, et un sourire vint immédiatement s'installer sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas l'effet que pouvait avoir Clarke sur elle, rien qu'en apparaissant. Un sourire identique l'accueillit alors que la jeune blonde venait se poster devant Lexa. Elles s'observèrent un instant sans dire un mot. Puis les yeux de Clarke tombèrent sur le bol qui contenait la pâte noire qui couvrait les yeux de Lexa en temps de guerre. Elle leva une main pour la poser sur celle qui tenait le bol.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-elle timidement. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un rituel important pour les Grounders, pour Lexa. Mais elle avait besoin d'être proche de Lexa à cet instant, et se demanda si la guerrière lui ferait confiance à ce sujet. Un hochement de tête lui répondit, mais Lexa ne retira pas sa main, la trouvant très bien où elle était, sous celle de Clarke. Elle se leva cependant, pour s'installer sur les fourrures devant le foyer, entrainant la blonde à sa suite. Quand elles furent assises en tailleur l'une en face de l'autre, Clarke plongea ses doigts dans la mixture, et commença à peindre le motif sur le visage de Lexa.

Elle prit tout son temps, imprimant dans sa mémoire chaque détail du visage de celle qu'elle aimait. Recouvrant de noir ses paupières, le contour de ses yeux, ses tempes. Lexa avait fermé les yeux pour permettre à Clarke de travailler. Les doigts caressant s'interrompirent un instant, et revinrent, s'attardant cette fois sur sa mâchoire et ses lèvres. Lexa entrouvrit légèrement la bouche à ce toucher, cette fois-ci les doigts disparurent définitivement, immédiatement remplacé par le souffle chaud de Clarke, et de ses lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur la bouche de Lexa.

Celle-ci garda les yeux fermés alors que le pot qu'elle tenait toujours roulait sur le sol. La main qui le tenait l'instant d'avant venant se placer sur la nuque de la jeune blonde pour l'attirer plus prêt. Sa seconde main alla se placer dans le bas du dos de Clarke alors qu'elle se renversait en arrière, l'entrainant avec elle. Celle-ci se recula, mettant fin au baiser alors qu'elle se retrouvait entièrement allongée sur Lexa, une de ses jambe placée entre ses cuisses.

Lexa ouvrit finalement les yeux, découvrant ces yeux merveilleux qui l'observaient, plein de désir. Elle resta là, à la contempler, dans l'attente. Elle sentit bientôt une main baladeuse relever son t-shirt, celle-ci glissa sans s'arrêter jusqu'à sa poitrine, et s'attarda sur son sein. Lexa referma un court instant les yeux, parcourue par un frisson. Elle se cambra, et la pression sur son entrejambe augmenta l'intensité de son désir. L'électricité traversait son corps de haut en bas, créant sur son passage de délicieuses sensations. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa à son tour. Sa main remonta dans la chevelure de Clarke, et elle l'attira dans un nouveau baiser. Leurs langues se trouvèrent rapidement, se taquinant un moment. Clarke retira sa main de sous l'étoffe, et alors que Lexa se reculait pour protester, elle s'interrompit en regardant Clarke retirer son propre t-shirt, et défaire son pantalon.

Lexa n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, les yeux rivés sur le corps dénudée qui s'offrait à elle. Clarke rosit légèrement devant l'intensité du regard de Lexa. Elle y découvrit de l'admiration et du désir. S'approchant de nouveau de la guerrière, elle lui retira à son tour son haut avant de la rallonger sur les fourrures. Elle déboutonna son pantalon, mais ne prit pas la peine de le retirer, introduisant sa main hâtivement alors qu'elle embrassait de nouveau Lexa. Celle-ci hoqueta alors qu'elle sentait les doigts de Clarke entre ses jambes.

Les incessants vas et viens lui firent perdre le sens des réalités, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas Clarke. Elle sentit le plaisir monter en elle, et venir s'écraser par vagues jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme qui la libéra enfin. Elle s'écroula lourdement sur les fourrures trempées de sueur, tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal. Les baisers de Clarke s'étaient reportés sur sa mâchoire et son cou, laissant la guerrière respirer.

Quand Lexa eut cessée de trembler, elle se libéra de l'étreinte de Clarke, en se retournant pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'observa, laissant passer tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle dans son regard. Elle sentit les larmes monter, et ne voulant pas gâcher le moment, se pencha pour embrasser délicatement la jeune blonde. Tout doucement, elle prit son temps, résistant aux tentatives de Clarke pour approfondir leur échange. Elle passa sa main dans le dos de la blonde, libérant ses seins du tissu qui les retenaient encore prisonnier. Sa culotte glissa ensuite le long de ses hanches et ses cuisses, entrainée par les longs doigts de Lexa.

La respiration de Clarke s'accéléra quand elle sentit les lèvres de Lexa sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. La sensation s'intensifia quand celle-ci bougea et vint s'installer entre ses jambes. Elle gémit au contact de la langue sur sa peau, quand Lexa commença la lente exploration de son ventre et de son buste. Traçant de sa langue la route, tout en y déposant des baisers régulièrement. La sensation chaude et humide d'une bouche sur son sein provoqua une nouvelle décharge d'électricité.

« Lexa… » Murmura-t-elle languissante. Invitant son amante à accélérer son assaut. Mais en découvrant les dents blanches apparaissant dans un sourire joueur, elle sut que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour que celle-ci cesse de la torturer. « Je t'aime. » Ajouta Clarke dans un souffle, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Le sourire se figea, le regard changea, et Lexa commença à se retirer. Comprenant qu'elle avait réussi l'inverse de ce qu'elle essayait de faire, Clarke accompagna le mouvement en se redressant. Elle voulait la faire revenir avec elle, ici, dans cette tente, pour quelques instants encore. Clarke accrocha son regard à celui de Lexa.

« Ne me quitte pas. » murmura-t-elle, avant de sourire tendrement. Les yeux verts s'adoucirent, et Lexa ramena Clarke sur ses genoux, arrangeant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle glissa sa main entre leur deux corps, trouvant rapidement le chemin du plaisir de sa partenaire. Celle-ci pencha la tête en arrière, découvrant sa gorge, qui devint un terrain de jeu pour les lèvres et la langue de Lexa. Laissant à son corps son indépendance, elle agrippa furieusement les fourrures derrière elle lorsqu'elle sentit venir l'orgasme.

Elles s'allongèrent finalement sur les fourrures, et Lexa attrapa une couverture pour les en recouvrir. Clarke se tourna sur le côté, regardant le feu qui consumait les dernières buches. La brune s'installa dans son dos, caressant son épaule et son bras. La jeune blonde captura la main caressante, et l'amena vers son visage pour l'embrasser. Elle resta ainsi, sentant le sommeil s'installer. Elle luttait vaguement pour ne pas sombrer, quand elle entendit son amante dans le silence de la nuit.

« Dors mon amour…je te réveillerais. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Clarke alors que ses yeux se fermaient. Blottit dans ces bras, elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

 **Xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

Lexa regarda Clarke dormir pendant deux courtes heures. Elle se dit que le temps était définitivement trop court auprès de son amante. Elle rêvait qu'un jour, elles aient du temps pour elles. Du temps qu'une guerre ne viendrait pas leur voler. Que leurs responsabilités respectives puissent enfin s'alléger sur leur jeunes épaules, et qu'elles puissent être, même si cela ne devait pas durer, juste Clarke et Lexa. L'utopie d'une jeune femme amoureuse, qui ne voulait pas accepter que cette nuit soit sans doute la dernière ou elle tiendrait son amante dans ses bras. Lexa doutait pouvoir sortir de la ville à temps pour empêcher l'Emp de l'atteindre. Raven le savait, Kane le savait, et Clarke le savait aussi. Même si elle refusait de l'admettre. Elle entendit le froissement près de la porte, et quelqu'un appeler doucement de l'autre côté.

« Heda. »

« Nous venons. » répondit Lexa sur un ton solennel. Elle se pencha sur la jeune femme qui dormait profondément à ses côtés. Tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille, elle frotta son nez contre sa joue.

« Clarke. Il est temps. » Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, bougea pour se mettre sur le dos, et plongea son regard dans le vert intense qui la regardait.

« Promets-moi. » demanda Clarke. Un froncement de sourcil accueillit cette question. « Promets-moi que tu essayeras. » répéta Clarke, les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle ne laisserait pas couler. Elle devait être forte. Pour les siens, pour Lexa, pour elle. Mais elle savait que Lexa partait à la bataille, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne franchirait pas les murs de Polis avant l'activation de l'Emp. Lexa baissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir un instant, puis les releva pour rencontrer à nouveau ceux de Clarke.

« Je ferais de mon mieux. » Dit-elle en se penchant vers la blonde pour l'embrasser. Quand Lexa se leva, et commença à s'habiller, Clarke cligna deux fois des yeux pour effacer les dernières traces d'émotions. Puis se joint à elle, récupérant ci et là leurs affaires. Une fois habillée, Lexa pris un miroir pour vérifier que son maquillage était toujours en place. Elle sourit en constatant le résultat du travail de Clarke. Elle avait l'air puissante, dangereuse, divinement belle. La vision de Heda par Clarke.

Lexa enfila enfin son armure, mais juste avant de sortir, elle retint Clarke par le bras, et l'emmena vers la commode où étaient disposés les accessoires. Elle chercha un instant du regard le pot nécessaire, et sous le regard interrogateur de Clarke, trouva enfin l'objet. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une pâte semblable à celle qu'elle appliquait sur ses yeux, mais bleu comme l'océan.

Clarke sourit devant cette invitation et s'assit sur le lit, attendant que Lexa aille au bout de sa pensée. Celle-ci s'approcha, et à force de l'habitude, mis à peine quelques minutes à maquiller Clarke. Elle fit l'exacte réplique de son masque de Heda, mais en bleu, faisant ressortir la couleur des yeux de la blonde. Satisfaite, elle reposa le pot, le referma avec précaution, et enfin, elles sortirent de la tente.

Le groupe censé aller poser la bombe était déjà rassemblé devant l'entrée quand elles apparurent. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles, et les discussions se tarirent. Clarke s'avança vers eux, tentant de rester impassible. La gêne qu'elle ressentait devant l'attention générale lui fit prendre conscience de ce que représentait d'être Heda. Elle perçu le son étouffé des pas de Lexa derrière elle et cela la rassura. Elle s'arrêta finalement devant sa mère. Elle les avait accompagné jusque-là, mais resterait en arrière, organisant les renforts dont ils auraient besoin une fois Allie éradiquée. Abby prit la main de sa fille pour l'entrainer légèrement à l'écart.

« Clarke, es-tu vraiment sûre qu'il est nécessaire que tu les accompagnes ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Sa fille n'avait aucun talent pour le combat, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la poussait dans l'aventure.

« C'est nécessaire pour moi maman. » Répliqua Clarke, ne souhaitant pas débattre de son départ maintenant. Elle avait pris sa décision et rien ne la ferais changer d'avis.

« Mais Clarke…je ne comprends pas. » avoua Abby en se tournant de façon à rendre leur conversation encore plus privée. Clarke soupira d'exaspération.

« J'y vais pour elle maman. Pour être avec elle. Je ne peux pas attendre ici en espérant la voir revenir. C'était une vraie torture la dernière fois. » Lâcha-t-elle tout à coup. Abby ouvrit grand les yeux et jeta un œil au comandant qui faisait une mise au point avec Kane. Leurs yeux se croisèrent tout à coup et Abby fronça les sourcils. Lexa soutint son regard sans broncher, puis revint à ses plans de bataille quand Kane leva un regard interrogatif vers elle.

« Tu abandonnerais les tiens pour elle ? » demanda Abby, soudain fâchée contre sa fille.

« Non. Mais je ne serais pas plus utile ici que là-bas. Alors au choix… » Clarke avait répondu avec calme malgré l'agressivité dans la voix de sa mère. Elle la soupçonnait de ne pas avoir passé l'éponge sur la trahison de Lexa au Mont Weather. « Maman s'il te plait. Souhaites-moi juste bonne chance. »

« Tu l'aimes ? » Demanda Abby en ce radoucissant. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa fille, de ses sentiments.

« Je l'aime. » Admit Clarke en tentant de garder sa voix assurée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait à quelqu'un d'autre qu'a Lexa elle-même. Même si leur relation n'était pas passée inaperçue, personne ne savaient réellement ce qu'il se passait entre elles. Prononcer ces mots à voix haute les avait rendus encore plus réel. Les larmes menacèrent de nouveau, mais Clarke les repoussa au loin avant qu'elles ne soient visibles dans ses yeux. Abby hocha la tête, se pencha pour enlacer Clarke et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe. Clarke ferma les yeux un instant profitant de ce dernier moment de tendresse avant la bataille.

« Bonne chance. » Murmura Abby avant de s'éloigner de sa fille et du groupe de guerrier. Clarke resta un instant à la regarder, se demandant si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle tenait sa mère dans ses bras. Elle se retourna enfin pour rejoindre Lexa.

Ils se mirent finalement en route, rejoignant l'entrée des tunnels avant le lever du soleil. Ils parcoururent ces immenses souterrains, autrefois utilisé pour faire voyager les habitants dans des trains. La sortie la plus proche de la tour étant également la plus visible, ils ressortirent la station suivante, leur permettant une approche plus discrète. Par chance, elle n'avait organisé aucune garde, trop confiante en ses capacités. Ils atteignirent rapidement l'entrée de la tour. Et c'est là que tout se compliqua.

 **Xxx**

Trois hommes armés de fusil automatique, et deux Grounders costauds gardaient l'entrée du bâtiment. Bellamy les contourna par la droite avec Lincoln, Octavia et Lexa les prenants à revers de l'autre côté. Indra et Kane attirèrent les gardes de leurs côtés, lançant l'offensive. Ils savaient qu'au moment où ils attaqueraient, Allie saurait où les trouver et que tout devrait s'accélérer. Lincoln et Lexa apparurent au même moment, chacun derrière l'un de gardes armé de fusil, leur tranchant la gorge. Kane grimaça devant ce spectacle, après tout, il s'agissait de son peuple. Mais il leva son arme pour abattre le troisième homme qui levait son arme. D'une rafale, il faucha l'homme qui s'écroula dans une mare de sang devant le regard dégouté d'Indra, qui se remémora le massacre de son armée.

Bellamy et Octavia avait entamé le combat avec les deux Grounders. Octavia avait réussi à désarmer son adversaire, alors que Bellamy se trouvait en difficulté, son arme étant rendue inefficace en combat rapproché. Lexa jaugea la situation et se tourna vers l'adversaire de Bellamy, lui assénant un coup de pied aux genoux qui le mit à terre immédiatement. Insensible à la douleur, il tenta de se relever. Lexa tourna son regard vers Octavia qui assommait le dernier Grounder. Elle jeta un regard noir à Bellamy alors qu'elle contournait l'homme qui tentait encore une fois une attaque contre elle. Elle l'esquiva sans même y prêter attention, et d'un geste rapide, l'égorgea. Le regard fixé sur le cadavre de l'homme qui faisait partie de ceux qu'elle avait le devoir de protéger, elle lança.

« Okteivia, frag em op _[tue le]_ »

La jeune guerrière la regarda, hésitant un instant. Son regard chercha des yeux son mentor. Les yeux d'Indra lançait des éclairs, lui intimant d'obéir à leur Heda. Elle leva son épée pour achever le dernier homme, lorsque Bellamy s'avança.

« Non Octavia ! Il est évanoui.» s'écria-t-il, retenant la main de sa sœur. Celle-ci le repoussa violemment. Lexa s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas choisir tes combats fils du ciel. » Cracha-t-elle en passant à ses côtés alors qu'elle plantait sa dague dans le cœur de l'homme.

« Yu Gonplei ste odon. » murmura-t-elle. Ce garçon avait tué trois cents de ces soldats, la nuit alors qu'ils étaient sans défense, et n'en avait éprouvé aucun remords. Mais tuer un seul homme était trop pour lui.

« Ne me fait pas croire que tu respectes la vie. Nous avons une seule chance de réussir, nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. Toute victoire requiert des sacrifices. » Clarke s'approcha enfin de la scène, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Lexa. Elle sentit la tension et la peine qu'elle ressentait en tuant cet homme. Elle seule savait combien il était dur pour Lexa de poser de tel geste, mais elle le faisait pour le bien de tous. En sacrifier quelques-uns pour les sauver tous.

Lexa se leva et poussa enfin les portes du bâtiment. Elle indiqua l'ascenseur à Raven qui passa devant pour y installer la bombe. Monty et Jasper la suivirent pour l'aider, alors que les autres prenaient des positions défensives. La bombe devait arriver au sommet, et à ce moment seulement, Raven activerai l'engin. Clarke se rapprocha de nouveau de Lexa.

« Il est temps Lexa. » Elle lui prit la main et commença à l'entrainer à l'extérieur, mais celle-ci la retint. « Tu m'as promis. » dit-elle sans se retourner, tirant encore sur cette main qu'elle ne voulait pas lâcher.

« Dans un instant Clarke, je dois encore leur montrer le mécanisme pour l'ascenseur. » Finalement, Clarke se retourna. Elle relâcha son emprise et Lexa disparut dans la petite pièce avec Raven et les autres.

 **xxx**

« Foutu bouton ! » Pourquoi fallait-il que ces télécommandes ne marchent jamais. Raven sauta sur la plateforme au moment où Lexa entrait.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Paniqua-t-elle légèrement. Raven se tourna vers le commandant, haussant un sourcil. Ce fut Monty qui répondit à sa place.

« La télécommande est morte. Sans télécommande, pas de déclenchement à distance. » Devant le regard vide de Lexa, il précisa. « Pas de boom. » La guerrière plissa les yeux lui lançant un regard assassin qui lui fit baisser les yeux alors qu'il retournait s'affairer auprès de Raven.

« Alors quoi ? » Aboya Lexa. Les plans changeaient souvent dans la bataille, elle avait l'habitude, mais cette fois-ci, le plan n'était pas d'elle, elle avait besoin de Raven pour trouver une solution.

« Je l'actionnerais manuellement. » Lança Raven à ses amis. « Faites-moi monter. » Monty et Jasper se regardèrent, et dans un élan communs, sautèrent à leur tour aux côté de la mécanicienne. Alors qu'elle les regardait avec surprise, Jasper soupira.

« Les filles veulent toujours s'amuser toute seule. »

Lexa regarda les trois amis, elle savait qu'ils faisaient partie des cents, partie du peuple de Clarke, c'était ses amis. Raven lui fit un signe de tête, et elle se dirigea vers le mécanisme de l'ascenseur. Le levier à abaisser pour lancer la chaîne qui remonterait la plateforme jusqu'au sommet demandait un poids considérable. Elle estima qu'en se lançant d'assez haut, elle pourrait y parvenir toute seule. Elle grimpa alors prestement sur l'échelle de secours qui serpentait le long du mur, et une fois qu'elle eut atteint la hauteur nécessaire, se jeta dans le vide, agrippant le levier et pesant de tout son poids.

Les rouages grincèrent alors que les trois amis observaient avec admiration l'action de Lexa qui se laissa retomber au sol avec souplesse. La plateforme bougea enfin, les emmenant lentement jusqu'au sommet de la tour.

 **xxx**

Clarke s'apprêtait à aller chercher Lexa, quand celle-ci sortie de la pièce. La jeune blonde regarda derrière la guerrière, mais ne vit personne d'autre. Elle fronça les sourcils, en interrogeant du regard le commandant.

« Ils sont sur l'ascenseur, la 'télécommande' ne fonctionnait pas. Pas de télécommande, pas de boom. Raven le fera elle-même. » Le cœur de Clarke se sera à cette annonce. Ses amis restaient en terrain ennemi, et elle devait se dépêcher si Lexa voulait avoir une chance de sortir d'ici en un seul morceau. Un coup de feu la sortie de ses pensées, ils étaient là. Trop tôt. Ils devaient s'enfuir maintenant. Bellamy et Kane couvrirent leur sortie, en tirant sans discontinuer avec leurs armes, fauchant les premiers assaillants. D'autres arrivaient derrière eux. Lexa pris la main de Clarke et partie sur la gauche, Bellamy et Kane sur leurs talons, alors que Indra, Octavia et Lincoln partaient de l'autre côté.

Ils dévalèrent les rues de la cité, ne prenant pas le temps de se retourner pour constater l'avancé de leurs poursuivants. A chaque croisement, ils entendaient les cris des soldats, et partaient à l'opposé. Lexa tentait tant bien que mal de les mener par le chemin le plus court vers le mur d'enceinte, mais les nombreux détours qu'ils étaient forcés d'emprunter commençaient à lui faire perdre le sens de l'orientation. Ils finirent par s'arrêter quand ils rencontrèrent une demi-douzaine de garde, leur bloquant le chemin. Faire demi-tour n'était pas envisageable, ils savaient que derrière eux, convergeaient encore plus de soldats. Bellamy rechargea son fusil, imité par Kane.

« Clarke, Lexa, vous devez sortir de là, on vas vous faire gagner du temps. » Clarke s'avança vers lui, posant une main sur son bras.

« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas. » Argua-t-elle, soutenant son regard déterminé.

« Clarke, Allie ne vas pas nous tuer, au pire elle va nous capturer, et tenter de nous faire avaler ce truc. Raven bosse dessus. J'ai confiance en elle. Courrez. » Termina-t-il en la poussant vers Lexa, et se tournant vers les soldats, pointant son fusil vers eux. Kane hocha la tête vers Lexa alors qu'il s'alignait au côté de Bellamy. Clarke ne voulait pas abandonner ses amis, mais Lexa était plus importante pour l'instant. Elle recommença à courir, vite dépassée par Lexa. Les premières balles fusèrent à leurs côtés, faisant tomber les soldats les plus proches. Lexa tacla un grounder qui voulait l'arrêter, et envoya un second contre le mur d'un coup de pied circulaire. Elle se battit un instant et finit par dégager le chemin. Elle attrapa la main de Clarke, et fila dans une rue adjacente, laissant leurs compagnons et le bruit de la fusillade derrière elles.

 **xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

 **NA: Salut à tous, désolée pour la petite pause dans les publications, notre petite princesse a décidé de montrer le bout de son nez un peu en avance... du coup j'ai été un peu occupée. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, le 15ème sera le dernier.**

 **xxx**

L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec fracas au dernier étage. Les trois amis descendirent prudemment, balayant la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient du regard. Par chance, elle était vide. Raven attrapa le sac qui contenait la bombe et s'avança. Monty posa une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention.

« On y est, pourquoi ne l'enclenche tu pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Nous devons trouver un endroit moins exposé, si quelqu'un arrive. Lexa m'a parlé de la salle du trône, les portes devraient résister un moment. » Expliqua-t-elle en reprenant sa route.

« Mais si tu l'enclenche maintenant, nous n'aurons pas besoin de les retenir ? » S'interrogea Jasper qui ne suivait pas la jeune femme. Raven s'arrêta, et leur fit face.

« Si je l'enclenche maintenant, Lexa n'a aucune chance de sortir de la ville. J'attendrais autant que je peux. »

« Pourquoi ? Après tout, elle n'a pas hésité à vous trahir à Mont Weather. » Monty était perplexe, qu'est-ce qui poussait la jeune femme à tenter de sauver le commandant. Lexa était responsable de la mort de Finn, même si Clarke avait posé le geste, c'était les ordres du commandant. Elle les avait trahis à Mont Weather, et Raven avait été capturée et torturée à cause de ça. Les yeux de Raven s'assombrirent, la colère montant tranquillement.

« Parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être possédée par Allie. Parce que Lexa se bat entre son cœur et sa tête, et je sais à quel point c'est difficile. Parce que malgré ce que Clarke a fait, c'est mon amie et je l'aime. Et je ne lui ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement. » Elle fit une pause, toisant les deux garçons. « Alors on bouge. » termina Raven en se dirigeant vers la grande porte en bois massif que Lexa lui avait décrite.

Ils entrèrent et barricadèrent la porte avec un madrier. Jasper siffla en la contemplant. Effectivement, il faudrait une armée pour défoncer cette porte. Ils devraient être tranquilles un moment. Puis il se retourna pour découvrir ses deux amis postés au bord de ce qui semblait un précipice. Il les rejoint en quelques enjambés, et se retrouva également sur le balcon de la tour. La vue le laissa sans voix. Au-delà de la ville qu'il pouvait embrasser d'un seul regard, il voyait la forêt alentour, les montagnes au loin. Et dans la lumière de ce matin brumeux, c'était le paysage le plus magnifique qu'il lui eut été donné de voir. A en juger par les expressions sur les visages de ses amis, ils ressentaient la même chose. Puis il finit par baisser les yeux pour jauger de la hauteur à laquelle il se trouvait. Il aperçut au pied de la tour, des centaines d'hommes et de femmes se presser pour y entrer. La porte requérait peut être une armée pour l'ouvrir, mais l'armée était à leur pieds. Il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour les rejoindre.

« Raven…. » Souffla-t-il, attirant le regard de la jeune femme au bas de la tour.

« Je sais… » Répondit-elle en faisant volte-face, et elle commença à sortir la bombe de son sac. Elle pianota un instant sur le clavier numérique et s'arrêta. Elle releva la tête, croisant les regards interrogatifs de ses compagnons.

« Alors ? » S'impatienta Monty.

« Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton. » Expliqua Raven en montrant le dit bouton. Un coup violent sur la porte les fit sursauter. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers l'entrée, et au deuxième coup, la porte trembla.

« Ils sont là. » chuchota Jasper. « Vas-y, maintenant ! » Dit-il plus fort.

« Aucune chance qu'elles aient déjà passé les murs. » Ajouta Monty en secouant la tête. Le regard de Raven passa de l'un à l'autre, ne sachant que faire. Prendre le risque que l'armée d'Allie rentre et anéantisse tout leur effort, ou patienter encore un peu, en espérant que la porte tienne, afin de donner encore une chance à Clarke et Lexa. Jasper s'approcha de la jeune femme, sentant son dilemme interne. Il posa ses deux mains au-dessus de celles de la mécanicienne.

« Lexa voudrait que tu le fasse. Pour son peuple. Elle l'a toujours fait passer avant tout. Avant nous, avant Clarke, et avant elle-même. » Jasper pu voir la résolution sur le visage de Raven, alors qu'elle se tournait vers l'engin.

« Planquez-vous derrière le trône, l'explosion ne devrait pas être trop violente, mais on sait jamais. » Les deux garçons obéirent, prenant soin de ménager une place pour Raven, afin qu'elle les rejoigne quand elle aura enclenché la bombe.

« Prends ça Red Bitch ! » Cracha Raven avec rage avant d'enfoncer le bouton rouge. Un bourdonnement assourdissant se fit entendre, Raven sauta par-dessus le trône et s'étala sur Jasper et Monty. Les trois amis se recroquevillèrent, se bouchant les oreilles. Et l'EMP explosa, libérant l'onde magnétique.

 **Xxx**

A quelques rues du mur d'enceinte, Clarke et Lexa se retrouvèrent face à une dizaine de gardes d'Allie qui leur bloquaient la route. Lexa les jaugea rapidement, si elle avait été seule, elle aurait peut-être pu se battre. Mais elle ne mettrait pas Clarke en danger, et celle-ci n'avait aucune chance contre ces êtres insensibles à la douleur. Penser, vite, revenir aux bases. Première règle de survie : si tu peux courir, court. Lexa attrapa la main de Clarke, et fit volte-face, l'entrainant à nouveau dans un dédale de rue.

Les deux jeunes femmes, tournèrent au coin de la rue, mais Lexa connaissait mal le coin. Elle s'engouffra à travers une porte ouverte, juste avant de se rendre compte de son erreur. Elles se retrouvèrent dans une cave, dont la seule issue était derrière elles.

Lexa s'empressa de déplacer une étagère afin de coincer la porte, au moins leurs ennemis ne pourront pas les atteindre de sitôt. Clarke fit le tour de la pièce avant d'arriver à la même conclusion que Lexa quelques instants plus tôt. La guerrière s'assit contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte, elle laissa passer un profond soupir résigné.

« Lexa, si on ne bouge pas, tu vas être atteinte par l'onde ! » Paniqua Clarke, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que si tel était le cas, Lexa mourrait surement. Il y avait pourtant un espoir que cela ne se termine pas comme ça, une chance sur deux avait dit Raven. Ce n'était pas assez pour Clarke. Et même Lexa n'y croyait pas.

« Trop tard Clarke. » Elle leva les yeux pour capturer le regard bleu océan qui la fascinait toujours autant. Elle remarqua la panique au fond de ces yeux, et la regarda avec affection tentant de calmer la jeune blonde. Même si elle-même sentait la terreur l'envahir, elle sentait la fin arriver.

« Ai gonplei ste odon… » Chuchota-t-elle. Clarke s'approcha brusquement d'elle, cessant ce chercher une issue qui n'existait pas.

« Non ! Ne me fais pas ce coup-là Lexa ! » Clarke se sentait impuissante, elle ne pouvait plus penser à rien, la peur l'emplissait entièrement. Elle refusait de perdre Lexa, elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Mais le destin se chargeait de prendre cette décision pour elle. Devant l'évidente détresse de la guerrière, Clarke s'accroupit devant elle et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Lexa se laissa aller dans cette étreinte qui la calma légèrement. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de la blonde et inspira profondément, laissant l'odeur familière l'apaiser.

« Clarke…j'ai peur. » chuchota Lexa au creux de son oreille. Clarke se recula un peu à cet aveu afin de contempler le visage de la femme qu'elle aimait. Cela lui brisa le cœur, Lexa était forte, admettre sa faiblesse, même devant Clarke, trahissait son découragement. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de rouler sur ses joues, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec délicatesse, leurs nez se frôlant avec tendresse. C'était le baiser le plus doux qu'elles aient jamais partagé, laissant tout l'amour qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre transparaitre dans leurs gestes. Clarke pensa que 'Aimer' était un mot tellement insignifiant pour décrire tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lexa.

« Ne me quitte pas. » Dit-elle dans un sanglot, alors que Lexa s'évanouissait.

 **xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers des 100 ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Avertissements : Cette histoire peut contenir de la violence et des scènes de sexe, pour public mature uniquement.

 **xxx**

 **NA: Salut à tous, voilà c'est le dernier chapitre , merci de m'avoir suivie et lue jusqu'au bout. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en reviews, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

 **xxx**

Les coups contre la porte s'étaient interrompus, le silence régnait dans la cave alors que Clarke tenait le corps inanimé dans ses bras. Elle allongea Lexa, laissant sa tête reposer sur ses genoux, et l'observa en retenant son souffle. Elle perçu le léger mouvement de sa poitrine qui se soulevait, et relâcha l'air de ses poumons de soulagement. Raven avait sans aucun doute déclenché l'EMP. Et Lexa était encore en vie. Sans connaissance, mais en vie. Elle enleva sa veste et en fit un oreiller, installant la guerrière dessus, elle paraissait comme endormie, si paisible. Clarke déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ai hod you in _[je t'aime]_ » lui murmura-t-elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, persuadée d'avoir perçu un mouvement derrière les paupières closes. Puis elle se leva. Elle devait sortir de là, ramener Lexa au camp, pour que sa mère puisse l'examiner. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et mesura l'imposante armoire que Lexa avait placé là sans efforts. Clarke tenta de la redresser, sans succès. Elle chercha alors quelque chose pour faire levier, et repéra une étagère plus petite dans un coin de la pièce. Elle récupéra l'épée de Lexa au passage, et en un grand coup, détruit le meuble, pour en retirer une longue planche. Elle en testa la solidité, et satisfaite, retourna vers l'entrée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Clarke était en nage sous l'effort, l'armoire bascula et vint s'écraser dans un fracas assourdissant. Clarke grinça des dents, alors que Lexa n'avait pas bronché. Elle la regarda avec tristesse, elle aurait tant voulu qu'elle se réveille. Mais elle était en vie, pour l'instant, c'était plus que ce que Clarke aurait pu espérer. Elle sortit son arme de poing, en vérifia l'état, et retira la sécurité. La main sur la porte, elle l'entrouvrit afin de jeter un œil dehors.

Une dizaine de corps gisaient là, tous emmêlé les uns aux autres, comme s'ils étaient juste tombés là. C'était probablement ce qui était arrivé quand ils avaient été atteints pas l'onde. Elle s'avança et prit le pouls de l'homme le plus proche. Il battait. Elle réitéra l'expérience avec le suivant, puis encore un. Tous en vie. Mais inconscient, comme Lexa. Clarke fit un effort pour se remémorer la suite de leur plan, Raven devait enclencher l'EMP, puis si cela fonctionnait, elle enverrait une série de fusées de détresse en signal à Abby et aux équipes médicales que cela avait fonctionné. Avec un peu de chance, sa mère arriverait bientôt. Clarke leva les yeux, cherchant un signe de feu dans le ciel, tentant de repérer la direction de la tour. Elle allait baisser les yeux quand elle entendit un coup de feu, suivi d'un sifflement. Elle se retourna pour distinguer la flamme monter, et redescendre en brulant. Un sourire d'espoir se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle rentrait dans la cave en trombe pour retourner auprès de Lexa.

Cela n'avait pas été simple de la tirer hors de cette pièce humide, Clarke tentait péniblement de reprendre sa respiration, quand elle constata qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres à peine de l'étendu de corps qui jonchait le pas de la porte. A ce rythme, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Mais il était hors de question d'abandonner Lexa. Elle la saisie de nouveau à bras le corps, et repartit en direction des fusées.

Un bruit de course la stoppa dans son élan, elle reposa doucement Lexa, et sorti son arme, la pointant en direction de l'intrus qui courait vers elles. Elle la lâcha subitement en reconnaissant Lincoln, et se jeta à son cou de soulagement. Celui-ci hésita un instant avant de rendre son étreinte à la jeune femme, peu habitué à ce genre de contact. Spécialement émanant de Clarke. Il la repoussa gentiment quand il aperçut son commandant, étendu quelques pas plus loin. Devant son regard alarmé, Clarke le rassura.

« Elle est juste inconsciente, comme les autres. Je dois l'amener à ma mère. » Lincoln hocha la tête, et se tourna pour crier.

« Ai lok em op ! _[je les ai trouvé !]_ »

Clarke regarda dans la direction où Lincoln avait crié, pendant que Lincoln s'agenouillait auprès de Lexa. Elle l'entendit murmurer quelque chose en trigedasleng, qu'elle ne comprit pas. Octavia et Indra firent leur apparition l'instant suivant. Indra se précipita aux cotés de Lincoln, alors qu'Octavia s'approchait de Clarke et l'étreignait rapidement.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle en se reculant et en examinant la jeune blonde.

« Lexa s'est évanouie quand l'onde s'est répandue, je dois l'emmener à ma mère. » Expliqua pressement Clarke en rejoignant Lincoln qui soulevait Lexa dans ses bras. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile dans ses bras. Clarke s'approcha et repoussa une mèche pour dégager le visage de Lexa. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme qui tenait la personne la plus précieuse pour elle.

« Allons y. » Dit-elle en se retournant et en emboitant le pas à Indra et Octavia, suivie de près par Lincoln.

 **Xxx**

Ils arrivèrent sur la place devant la tour au moment où les premiers se réveillaient. Tous s'étaient écroulés au moment où l'EMP avait explosé. Clarke repéra une femme qui se relevait péniblement, elle s'avança vers elle.

« Je m'appelle Clarke. » lui dit-elle calmement. Devant la surprise de la jeune femme, Clarke l'examina de plus près et tenta autre chose. « Ai laik Klarke kom Skaikru. _[je m'appelle Clarke du peuple du ciel.]_ » La jeune femme sourit, en secouant la tête.

« Je sais qui tu es ambassadrice. Tout Polis te connaît. » Clarke rosit devant son évidente popularité, et se racla la gorge pour continuer.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Elle observait la jeune femme attentivement, cherchant le moindre signe d'Allie en elle.

« J'ai vraiment mal à la tête » dit-elle en se massant les tempes. « Mais je crois que cette…chose, n'est plus là. » Termina-t-elle. Clarke balaya du regard les corps autour d'elle, repérant du mouvement chez certains d'entre eux. Ils se réveillaient, et Allie n'était plus là. Elle lâcha un immense soupir de soulagement.

« On a gagné. » Annonça-t-elle à ses amis qui se tenaient debout à ses côtés. La porte de la tour s'ouvrit soudain, révélant Raven, Jasper et Monty, subjugués par le spectacle de tant de corps à terre. Comme un champ de bataille. Seulement, ceux-là se relèveraient.

Clarke entraina Lincoln dans la tour, et ils grimpèrent sur l'ascenseur. Elle voulait installer Lexa dans sa chambre, au sommet de la tour. Elle demanda à Octavia d'y envoyer sa mère au plus vite, et Jasper et Monty actionnèrent le mécanisme qui fit s'élever la plateforme.

Clarke poussa la porte, les souvenirs de la dernière fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans cette chambre la submergèrent. Elle indiqua le lit à Lincoln et il y déposa précautionneusement Lexa. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, et posa sa main sur son avant-bras, alors qu'il fixait Lexa, l'air un peu perdu.

« Elle vas s'en sortir Lincoln. » Affirma-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Elle le sentait. Lincoln sortit alors de la chambre, laissant les deux femmes seules.

Clarke posa sa veste et ses chaussures, entreprenant de retirer les siennes à Lexa, elle les rangea près du lit. Puis elle se dirigea dans la petite salle attenante, qui servait de salle d'eau. Elle chercha un instant, et ressortit avec un linge et une bassine d'eau.

Le linge glissa sur le visage endormit de la guerrière, retirant le masque noir qui couvrait ses yeux, le sang et la poussière qui s'y était mêlé. Une fois propre, elle arrangea un peu les cheveux brun sur l'oreiller. Satisfaite, elle se rendit elle-même dans la salle d'eau et entreprit de se nettoyer un peu. Elle en profita également pour se changer, choisissant dans la garde-robe de Lexa. Elle retourna auprès de son amante, tirant une chaise du côté du lit où elle était étendue. Elle posa enfin sa tête sur le matelas, laissant sa main courir sur le bras de Lexa.

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte, et Clarke se redressa, invitant à entrer. Elle se leva précipitamment quand sa mère apparue derrière le battant, lui sautant littéralement dans les bras. Elle réalisa à quel point elle avait eu peur de ne plus la revoir, et le soulagement de la savoir enfin au chevet de Lexa lui fit échapper quelques larmes. Abby caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa fille, et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Elle leva les yeux sur la guerrière étendue dans son lit. Elle avait l'air encore plus jeune endormie dans cet immense lit, et si fragile. L'image de l'impitoyable Heda, que Lexa affichait hors de son cercle privée, commença à se fissurer dans l'esprit d'Abby.

Elle relâcha sa fille, et s'installa sur le lit, commençant à examiner Lexa. Un autre coup sur la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrait de nouveau. Titus n'avait pas attendu l'autorisation pour pénétrer dans la chambre et Clarke le fusilla du regard. Il lui passa devant, la remarquant à peine, et se posta devant Abby.

« Abby Griffin Kom Skaikru. Je prendrais soin de Heda à partir de maintenant. » Et il lui indiqua la sortie cordialement. Clarke était hors d'elle, comment osait-il ! Elle s'apprêtait à rappeler Lincoln pour qu'il sorte cet homme de la pièce, quand elle réalisa qui il était. Il était le gardien de 'la flamme'.

« Titus ! 'La Flamme', comment procède tu pour la transmettre d'un commandant à un autre ? » Celui-ci la regarda avec dédain, il était le seul gardien de la flamme, il avait lui-même procédé au rituel sacré concernant les quatre précédents commandants. Il ne pouvait pas dévoiler ses secrets à une étrangère. Clarke comprit que l'homme ne dirait rien, alors elle joua la carte affective avec lui. Elle savait à quel point il tenait à Lexa. A Heda, oui, mais au-delà de ça, il tenait à la jeune femme qui se cachait derrière le masque. Clarke était persuadée qu'on pouvait être dévoué à un titre, mais qu'on ne pouvait aimer qu'une personne.

« Titus » insista Clarke, « 'la flamme' n'est plus. L'onde électromagnétique provoquée par la bombe de Raven l'a détruite. Mais on peut encore sauver Lexa. » Elle appuya sur le prénom de la guerrière, espérant qu'il réagisse, et qu'il comprenne. Il serra les dents, sans 'la flamme' c'était toutes leurs croyances qui s'effondraient. Il finit par se retourner, et éloignant Abby impérieusement, il retourna Lexa sur le ventre.

Ses gestes étaient tendres, comme un père avec son enfant. Clarke vint se placer de l'autre côté, sur le lit, ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme en qui elle n'avait pas confiance. Il dégagea la nuque et révéla le signe de l'infini tatoué sur la base du cou de Lexa. Clarke aperçu sa mère se positionner juste derrière lui, ne manquant aucun de ses gestes. Titus sorti d'une de ses poches une trousse qu'il déroula, laissant apparaitre des instruments chirurgicaux. Il se saisit du scalpel, et l'approcha du tatouage. Il releva les yeux vers Clarke qui bloquait sa respiration.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais découvrir. Je n'ai pratiqué cette opération que sur les corps des précédents commandants. Ils étaient morts, 'la flamme' était encore. » Et il fit retomber ses yeux, stabilisa sa main, et incisa.

Un instant, il ne se passa rien, puis Clarke aperçut un scintillement argenté dans la plaie. Elle fit basculer légèrement Lexa sur le côté, et une matière argenté visqueuse glissa à travers l'ouverture que Titus venait de faire. Il toucha la matière, comme s'il n'y croyait pas, puis se recula, s'écroulant contre le mur de la chambre. Abby pris sa place pour appliquer un bandage sur la plaie, et remis Lexa sur le dos, la redressant sur les coussins.

Derrière deux paupières closes, Clarke aperçut un mouvement. Elle se rapprocha autant qu'elle pouvait, posant délicatement sa main sur la joue de la guerrière.

« Lexa ? » murmura-t-elle « Komba raun. _[Reviens-moi]_. » elle déposa un baiser sur les paupières toujours closes.

Lexa bougea un peu, et ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrirent complétement. Elle dirigea immédiatement son regard vers Clarke. Et soupira de soulagement en la voyant.

« Je suis vivante ? » demanda-t-elle la voix rauque. Un hochement de tête blonde lui répondit par l'affirmative. « J'ai entendu ta voix. Je l'ai suivie. Je ne voulais pas aller avec elle. Cette femme brune. La première Heda. »

« Et tu as bien fait, je suis extrêmement jalouse. » blagua Clarke. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Lexa arqua le dos, soulevant ses bras, faisant rouler ses muscles. Elle baissa le regard sur ses jambes, les bougeant un peu.

« Faible. » fut tout ce qu'elle répondit avant de se laisser aller dans le confort de son lit de nouveau. Abby lui pris la main pour vérifier son pouls, c'est à ce moment que Lexa réalisa qu'elles n'étaient pas seules dans la pièce. Elle laissa la femme travailler, et son regard se porta derrière elle, sur Titus qui c'était relevé.

« Fleimkepa _[Gardien de la flamme]_ » le salua-t-elle.

« Nou fleimkepa noumou. _[Plus maintenant]_ » répondit Titus en se courbant pour la saluer. Et il sortit de la chambre.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Lexa avant qu'ils ne se reposent sur Clarke. Le sourire de celle-ci lui fit immédiatement oublier ses tristes pensées. Leurs croyances venaient d'être réduites à néant, elle n'était pas sûre même d'être encore Heda. Mais cela pourrait attendre encore un peu. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, arrêtant un instant son élan pour chasser le tournis qui l'avait surprise. Elle détestait se sentir aussi faible. Clarke fut à ses côtés en un instant, l'aidant à se lever. Puis elle fit quelques pas incertains, avant de lâcher la blonde, son vertige ayant disparu.

« Ça ira Clarke. Allons voir comment se porte notre peuple. » Elle prit encore une fois la main de la jeune blonde dans la sienne. Et quand elle la regarda, elle réalisa qu'elle ne se sentait pas différente. L'absence de cet objet en elle, ne semblait pas l'affecter. Mais elle devait vérifier encore une chose. Elle retint Clarke alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la sortie, quand celle-ci se retourna, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer à elle, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, son esprit commença à se détacher de la réalité. Une fois la surprise passée, Clarke lui rendit son baiser, laissant même ses mains trainer sur ses hanches. Elles furent interrompues par le raclement de gorge d'Abby qu'elles avaient oublié un instant. Clarke rougit en se détachant de Lexa, et l'entraina à sa suite pour rejoindre le reste de leurs amis au rez de chaussé. Lexa, un sourire aux lèvres, était satisfaite de constater que rien n'avait changé. Ses sentiments pour Clarke étaient intacts.

En sortant de la tour, les deux jeunes femmes furent stupéfaites de constater que l'intégralité des personnes qui avaient été libérés par l'onde électromagnétique étaient debout, ou en tout cas s'étaient réveillés. Les renforts qui étaient arrivés avec Abby prenaient soin d'eux.

Clarke repéra Raven un peu plus loin, qui en la voyant, leva une main, un pouce en l'air, accompagné d'un grand sourire. Monty et Jasper suivirent le regard de la mécanicienne, et adressèrent également un sourire à Clarke.

Elle tourna le regard de l'autre côté de la place, Kane et Bellamy discutaient avec Indra, accompagné de Lincoln et Octavia, dressant sans doute des plans pour la suite. Mais Clarke ne s'y intéressait pas pour le moment. Elle posa enfin le regard sur Lexa, qui promenait son regard partout, bouche bée. Elle rejoint finalement les yeux de Clarke.

« On l'a fait Clarke. » Clarke cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas tout à fait à quoi elle faisait référence. Elle scruta encore la foule, cherchant ce à quoi Lexa faisait allusion. Elle y vit des Grounders soigner des membres de l'arche, des membres de l'arche prendre soin de Grounders. Unis dans la souffrance d'avoir été possédés par Allie, ils s'entraidaient maintenant pour surmonter cette épreuve. Leurs peuples s'acceptaient enfin, dans la promesse de construire un meilleur futur. L'alliance, la paix, la destinée de Lexa. L'héritage de Heda.

Au milieu de la foule, leader et pourtant invisible à leurs yeux à cet instant, Lexa entoura de ses bras son amour. Elle posa son front contre le sien, laissant le sentiment de bien-être se répandre dans tout son corps. Leurs nez se frôlèrent, leurs lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire.

« Ai hod you in, Klarke kom skaikru. »

« Ai hod you in, Leksa kom trikru. »

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
